Hana
by Ana Zaira Stark
Summary: Hana works at the Cairo Museum of Antiquities, but after her best friend's brother discovers a map of Hamunaptra, the three of them along with their best friend Nubia hire Rick O'Connell to take them to the City of Dead without knowing what awaits them there.
1. Chapter 1

**Thebes 2,134 BC**

 **Thebes, The City of the living and the crown jewel of Seti the first, Home to Imhotep, Pharoahs High Priest, Keeper of the Dead, and from Merary his younger sister, he would risk everything to protect her.**

 **Home of Zahra, the eldest daughter of Seti I and** **future queen of egypt.**

Zahra and her younger sister Nefertiri, approach a balcony to watch the palace guards train.

" _Can you believe that one day you would rule all this?_ " Nefertiri looks at his sister.

" _When it reigns, the first thing that changes some laws ... especially about the treatment of slaves, especially with children._ " Zahra continues to watch the army.

 _"I know ... you will be the best queen of Egypt_." Nefertiri smiles.

 **Birthplace of Anck-su-namon, the Pharaohs Mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her.**

Anck-su-namun walked into her chambers and immediately spotted her lovers priests, once she reached him Imhotep pulled Anck-su-namun into a kiss, both knew if they were ever caught they would be executed.

 **But for their love, they were willing to risk life itself.**

What neither of them knew was that, on the other side of the palace, Zahra and Nefertiri were watching, both were about to call the guards, but for some reason they do not and still see it.

Imhoteps priests go to shut the door and they almost do, when suddenly they are banged open again this time by the Pharaoh himself.

" _What are you doing here?_ " Seti asks confused.

When he did not receive an immediate response, he went to the rooms. The priests move quickly again to close the door and close it when Pharaoh removes the curtains. Anck-Su-Namun was standing by the statue of a cat, looking down. Standing in front of her now, her eyes slowly looked up to meet his.

" _Who has touched you?_ " Seti pointed to her smeared black painted that ran down her arm.

Glancing at it, her eyes widen as she looked back up at Seti before looking behind him. Watching where her eyes moved, he turned to see his priest.

" _Imhotep?"_ He asked confused and shock. Imhotep quickly unsheathed the Pharaoh's sword. " _My priest?"_

Zahra recoils in horror at seeing her father in danger, while Nefertiri trembles in terror.

" _Medjai, my father needs you_ " Nefertiti shouted down pointing across so they knew where to go and the Medjai run quickly to Anck-su-namun's room.

Anck-Su-Namun raises a dagger to stab her in the back of the pharaoh, horrifying the princesses.

 _"FATHER!"_ Zahra runs to help him.

Nefertiri continues to watch as his father screams in pain as Imhotep gives him another stab with his sword.

" _NOOO!_ " Nefertiri screams and leans too far forward and falls off the balcony.

" _NEFERTIRI!"_ Zahra watches as her sister falls and runs to try to reach her, but it was too late. " _NEFERTIRI!_ " crying in horror looking at her sister's body.

She again hears the screams of her father and quickly runs to Anck-su-namun's room to try to save him.

As the two lovers watched Seti dying on the floor, the sound of footsteps echoed through the room.

 _"Pharaoh's bodyguards."_ Imhotep warned.

" _You must go! Save yourself!"_ Anck-Su-Namun begged him.

" _No_." He refused.

" _You are the only one who can resurrect me... besides, you must protect Merary._ "

Imhotep turns to see her when he hears his sister name. Both their heads turned as the doors flew open and the bodyguards entered the chambers. His priests grabbed his arms, trying to pull him away.

" _I won't leave you! Let me go!_ _You shall live again!"_ Imhotep promises as he is finally pulled from her sight.

Anck-Su-Namun turned to look at the Medjai approaching her, but they stopped to see Pharaoh's lifeless body.

" _My body is no longer his temple."_ Anck-Su-Namun raises her dagger to stab himself in the stomach, but a hand stops her and turns to meet Zahra. " _Princess_?" Surprised

" _Your body was never a temple._ " Zahra takes away the dagger and cuts her neck.

Anck-Su-Namun tries to stop the blood and dies slowly in front of Zahra and Medjai, what nobody knew is that Imhotep saw everything.

 **Princess Zahra ordered the search for High Priest Imhotep for her complicity in the murder of Pharaoh, she believed that death is not enough for both, so she took the golden book of the living and read it by sending the soul of Anck-su- namun to the underworld.**

Zahra leaves the book of the living, leaves the room where a twenty-year-old child cries in front of the body of Seti and Nefertiri.

" _Ramses._ " Zahra approaches him.

" _We are alone now._ " Ramses does not look at him. " _First mom ... and now ..."_

" _We will be fine._ " Zahra grabs him by the shoulder.

Ramses nods and leaves the room followed by two guards as he wanted to be in his room alone.

Zahra cried in front of the body of Seti and Nefertiri, they would be mummified when the greats priests came to do the necessary rituals for them to move to the next life, still could not believe that in a single day he would lose her father and sister.

She hears a noise behind her and turns to meet Imhotep just as he places a dagger on her left torso, she tried to scream but he covers her mouth.

" _Say hello to Pharaoh for me."_ Imhotep whispers in her ear.

Imhotep moves the dagger away and Zahra falls gravely wounded, observes how he moves away, followed by his priests that some carried a sarcophagus.

 **To resurrect Anck-su-namun, Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body; they raced deep into the desert to Hamunaptra, city of the dead, ancient burial site for the sons of the Pharaohs and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For his love, Imhotep dared the Gods anger by going deep into the city where he took the black book of the dead from it holy resting place.**

The body of Anck-su-namun was lying on the altar and the canopic vials containing his vital organs were placed on the altar beside him. The priests were in a circle around the altar, singing.

 **Anck-su-namuns soul had been sent to the dark underworld, her vital organs removed and placed in 5 sacred canopic jars**

Imhotep begins to read the book and from a well a spirit emerges towards the altar and sinks into the body of Anck-su-namun.

The woman's eyes opened and she began to pant and tremble, Imhotep knew he did not have much time.

 **Anck-su-namuns soul had come back from the dead**

Imhotep raises the dagger but an arrow wounds his arm and releases it, and Pharaoh's bodyguards grab him, turns and looks at Zahra, too weak with the bow in her hand, she used her last strength in the shot.

" _Stop him_!" Ramses orders.

 **But Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Imhotep and stopped him before the ritual could be completed.**

The soul of Anck-su-namun leaves his body and returns to the underworld in the sight of all.

" _No!"_

Zahra kneels because she was too weak and one of the guards holds her up.

 _"Zahra!"_ Ramses scared approaches her. " _Zahra, are you okay?_ "

Ramses was the one who found his sister wounded in front of the bodies of his father and Nefertiri, but she did not want to be treated, wanted to stop Imhotep and did not want to leave the world of the living without having captured him and pay for his crimes.

" _This ... this happens to me because I lower my guard_." Zahra smiles weakly and looks at Imhotep with hatred. " _At least ... my father and Nefertiri will be avenged_." She complains of pain

" _Do not worry, Zahra, we have to go back to Thebas._ "

" _No ... it's not too late to save me, that's why ... Listen to me Ramses, take good care of the kingdom... follow your heart and do not let the power control you."_ Zahra smiles and closes her eyes and begins to fall.

" _Zahra?_ " Ramses sees his sister's lifeless body fall. " _ZAHRA!_ " Holding her.

Ramses tries to wake up his sister, but seeing that she died he began to cry while hugging her body, in a single day he lost his family. Pharaoh's guards are silent at the memory of the princess and the entire royal family who died that day.

Ramses looks at Imhotep with hatred and makes a sign and two guards appear with an 18-year-old girl who was scared.

" _Merary!"_ Imhotep frightened tries to break free.

" _Former_ _high priest, Imhotep, you are accused of having relations with Anck-su-namun the future wife of Pharaoh, also by the murders of Pharaoh Seti l and the murder of the princesses Zahra and Nefertiri, do you deny these accusations?_ " Ramses looks at him with hate

" _I did not kill Princess Nefertiri."_

" _Yes you did."_

" _Imhotep_ ". Merary scared looks at him.

" _You murdered my father and my sisters."_ Ramses says in a cold voice. " _You brought this pain to your sister ... she will not receive the punishment that you and your priests will have ... but you deserve to suffer the same as me."_

" _N… No_." Imhotep cries.

" _No, no ... Imhotep_!" Merary cries in terror.

Ramses stabs the dagger in Merary's chest and falls dead in front of everyone and a gold necklace with the image of the goddess Hathor.

" _MERARY!_ " Imhotep screams as he looks at his sister's body.

 **Imhotep his priests were condemned and to be mummified alive**

Throughout the Sah-net-jer the cries and supplications of the priests were heard while they were mummified.

 **As for Imothep he was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai.**

Imhotep was supported by four guards, while one embalmer eliminated the length of Imhotep with a pair of pinzs and another cut it with a very sharp knife.

 **The worst of all ancientcurses. One so horrible, it had never before been bestowed.**

Imhotep is now being bandaged, and lowered into a coffin, fighting, completely covered. A man in a jackal headdress approaches the coffin with a large pot. Then the man has reached the coffin and then poured the contents into the coffin. Hundreds and hundreds of Beetles are wandering and running all over Imhotep. While Imhotep fights, the Medjai puts the lid of the coffin on top and closes it with a small puzzle box.

 **He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus, the undead for all eternity.**

The Medjai are now bearing Imhotep at the base of Anubis.

 **The Med-jai would never allow him to be released for he would arise a walking disease, a plague for all mankind, an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands and the glory of invincibility.**

* * *

 _Zahra means "Flower" and Merary means "Beloved"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cairo, Egypt**

 **Cairo Museum of Antiquities**

 **1926**

A beautiful young Arab woman in her early twenties, dressed in traditional Egyptian clothing, walked through the library with some books and approached one of the shelves.

"Let's see, Egyptian gods, Egyptian deities, and exodus." Fitting them on the shelf. "Now we go with the S." She goes to the bookshelf but finds Evy, her best friend and librarian, going up the stairs. "Evy?"

"Hello Hana...Sacred stones, sculptures and aesthetics, Socrates, Seth, volume one, volume two, and volume three." Evelyn listed as she placed them in the shelf. "And… Tuthmosis? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I thought you ordered the books in alphabetical order." Hana places the book on the shelf.

"T. T, T, T ..." Evy looked back, on the other shelf. "Ah, T."

"Give me the book." Hana extends her hand.

"No, no, I got it." Evy told her friend before putting the other books on the shelf then stretching her arm to the T shelf. "I'm going to put you where you belong."

"Evy, I... I really think you should just pass me the book." Hana looked nervously at her friend.

"Nope." Evy moaned, trying to stretch out more. "I've got it."

"Okay, when you finish I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure." Evy responds without seeing her.

Hana goes to a table where there are other books that people left there, she arranges them in alphabetical order although in her mind she was somewhere else.

"Good morning, is there a book you recommend me?"

Hana turns to find a young woman, a little older than her, in an explorer's suit with a backpack and a hat.

"Nubia" Hana smile with enthusiasm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Both women look at each other and run to see what happens, between the shelves S and T to see Evy trying to balance herself on the ladder that was in the middle of the shelves.

"Help." Evy whispered when she saw them.

"OK calm down." Hana approaches little by little to grab the ladder.

"Be very careful, if Evy falls it is very sure that she will have an immediate death". Nubia comes a little closer.

"Thanks for the information Nubia!" Evy says annoyed starting to lose her balance. "WOW AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" fall on a shelf.

"EVY!" Hana goes away in shock to see him fall.

The shelf hit another shelf for more than it fell hit another and another shelf since they were dominoes, Evy and Hana quickly retreated before the shelf fell on them. Evy, Hana and Nubia watch the great disasters surprised and frightened and more for what awaits them.

"Oops." they whispered in unison.

"What! How…" Dr. Bey spoke from behind them as he looked at what has happened before finding the three women there. "Oh look at this!" he said as he came walking to them. "Sons of the pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you three! Compared to you three, the other plagues were a joy!"

"Wait, I just got here." Nubia says quickly.

"It's true, Nubia arrived about two minutes ago." Hana confirms it.

"Yes, yes ... forgive me, Miss Halsey." Dr. Bey apologizes quickly. "But you two." watching Hana and Evy.

"Do not blame Hana, it was my fault ... I'm very sorry, it was an accident". Evy apologised in her soft voice

"My girl, when Rameses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You... are a catastrophe! Look at my library! Why do I put I up with you?"

"W...Well, you put up with me because I can... I can read and writeancient Egyptian...and I can... I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic... and, w...well, I am the only person within a thousand miles...who knows how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why." Evy said.

"I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest patrons. That's why! Allah rest their souls." Dr. Bey with sadness the last. "Now, I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this meshiver!" says annoyed and begins to move away.

"Oh Dr. Bey I was just coming to speak with you." Nubia said to him but he kept walking.

"If it's about claiming me for accusing you of what Miss Carnahan did to my library, I already apologize." without stopping walking

"No, I'm talking about the Egyptologist with whom you recommended me, he and his group left without me, they gave me another boat schedule."

"Miss Halsey, I am a very busy man."

"But..."

"Listen, Miss Halsey, I'm sorry that they left you after you were very excited." Dr. Bey grabs her shoulder. "Maybe your grandfather is a great Egyptologist, but you have to understand that many men do not believe that women are suitable for many things, but I know that one day all of that will change."

"I hope it's soon."

"Me too, and maybe two days ago you're gone but ... welcome back." smiling.

"Thank you." Nubia smiles.

"And since you're here and you're one of my three headaches, help them fix the library, since you have nothing to do." walking away and Nubia rolls her eyes.

Nubia returns to the library where she looks at Hana and Evy putting the books on the tables.

"Dr. Bey is a saint, do not you think?" Nubia says sarcastically.

"Give thanks that he has not raised you." Hana says as she leaves some books on the table. "We will never finish cleaning this library, for that we need a miracle!" deranged.

"Calm down Hana, but you're right, we need a miracle." Evy looks around and turns to see Nubia. "By the way, what are you doing here?,... I thought you would be in the Valley of the Kings."

"Yes, but that idiot Egyptologist decided to leave me in the harbor." Nubia responds with anger and sadness.

"Oh Nubia, I'm so sorry." Evy looks at her sadly.

"It seems that I will have to wait for the opportunity to return to Egypt to explore a city or a grave some day." Nubia sits down. "My great dream is to find the tomb of Princess Ahmanet or of any pharaoh, queen or someone important from ancient Egypt who tried to be erased from history."

"Nubia, how many times do we have to tell you that that princess is a myth?" Evy gets a little closer to her. "There is no information or record of it."

"Like the book of Amun-Ra?" Nubia folded her arms.

"That book exists and I'll find it!" Evy says quickly.

"Right… I'll find that princess, in case you forgot Evy my grandfather discovered the tomb of Queen Nefertari and I want to be able to discover the tomb of someone famous or whose name they wanted to erase from history." Nubia gets up a little annoyed. "And I know that Princess Ahmanet is among those eliminated from history."she proudly says "By the way, although that disappointment was not so bad for me, I met someone." smiling

"Really?" Evy and Hana ask excited.

"Yes, he's an American who comes with his friends, he did not tell me that, that was the reason why I did not return two days ago." Nubia smiles.

"Be very careful, I've heard about American men." Evy warns her.

You are lucky to be able to choose someone Nubia". Hana says something jealous.

"Why do you say that?" Nubia asks confused

Hana was about to answer, but she heard a noise coming from the other room where the museum is located. The three look at each other and walk towards the semi dark room where it is full of Egyptian artifacts and sarcophaguses.

"Hello?" Evy called out, while Nubia grabbed a burning torch. They walked forwards a little in the dark and dusty room. "Abdul? Mohammed? Bob?"

"Bob?" Hana murmured confused.

"Evy, these people are dead, obviously they will not answer you." Nubia murmured.

"Maybe they will answer you, not because of something your name is related to Anubis." Hana murmured while looking at Nubia.

"Very funny." Nubia looks at her badly. "I'm sure it's just someone having a joke."

"Ssshhh ... did you hear that?" Evy whispers softly to both of them. "It comes from there." pointing to the sarcophagus.

Nubia passes the torch to Hana and, next to Evy, they lean over to see the sarcophagus more closely. A fake mummy sits in front of them making them terrified. Although their screams stopped slowly when they heard a laugh. Jonathan, Evy's older brother, appeared in the sarcophagus, laughing loudly.

"Are you kidding, Jonathan?" Nubia hissed with a withering look.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Evy asked her brother indigently.

"Of course I do! But sometimes I'd rather like to join them." Jonathan said, as he played with the mummy's arm.

"Well, I wish you would do it before you ruin our careers the way you've ruined yours. Now get out!" Evy yelled at him and he started to climb out.

"My dear, sweet, baby sister. I'll have you know that at this precise moment my career is on a high note." Jonathan climbed out of the sarcophagus, and almost particularly falling out of it.

"Yeah, right." Hana murmured.

"Jonathan, please, I'm really not in the mood for you. I've just made a mess of the library…and the Bembridge scholars rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field." Evy lamented, as she sat down on the base of a golden statue.

Jonathan looked at his little sister, Nubia and Hana sat next to her, leaned in front of her, took her hands and smiled at her.

"You'll always have me, old mum."

Evy laughed as Jon smiled widely leaning his forehead against hers,

"And what are you doing here?, Should not you be in the Valley of the Kings?" Jonathan looks confused at Nubia.

"Yes, but the Egyptologist and his friends decided to leave me." Nubia responds a little annoying

"I'm sorry, Nubia." Jonathan grabs her hand and she smiles at him. "And you know that if you need me just ..."

"That will not happen." Nubia says quickly.

"I know… Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up." Jon said as he got up and dived back into the coffin.

"Oh, no, Jonathan, not another worthless trinket. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and...sell for you…." Evy says but he held up a somewhat circular box. "What is this?" she grabbed it and started examining it, trying to date it and work out where it could have come from.

"Where did you get this?" Nubia questioned, lifting her eyes briefly from the box to Jonathan.

"On a dig down in, uh, Thebes. My whole life I've never found anything, girls... Please tell me I've found something." Jonathan pleaded.

When Evy turned the key a certain way and placed her fingers on various section of the box, she pressed her fingers in and that was when the box open up to show a folded up, old papyrus inside.

"Jonathan."

"Yes?"

"I think you found something." Evy said.

* * *

"You see the cartouche there. It's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it." Evy pointed out to Dr. Bey as we stood in his office.

"Perhaps."

"Two questions. Who the hell was Seti the First, and was he rich?" Jonathan asked and Hana rolled her eyes.

"He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty... said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all." Nubia explained excitedly.

"Good, I like this fellow, I like him very much."

"I've already dated the map." Nubia explained. "It's almost 3,000 years old, and if you look at the hieratic just here, well, it's Hamunaptra."

"Wait, Hamunaptra?" Hana asked in amazement and Evy nods. "Incredible..."

"Dear God, don't be ridiculous. We're scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers...to amuse Greek and Roman tourists." Dr. Bey told them.

"Yes, we know all the silly blather about the City being protected by the curse of a mummy nonsenses, but my research has led me to believe that the City itself may have actually existed." Evy explained with a hundred percent confidence in her tone.

"Are we talking about the Hamunaptra?" Jonathan asked, making sure that he heard correctly.

"Yes, the City of the Dead, where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt." Nubia answered.

"Right, right, in a big underground treasure chamber. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On Pharaoh's command, a flick of the switch! And the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes." Jonathan said dramatically.

"Oh please, all we know for certain is that the city mysteriously vanished around 2134 B.C." Hana said.

"As the Americans would say, it's all fairy tales and hokum... Oh, my goodness! Look at that!" Dr. Bey throwing the map that was on fire.

Jonathan dropped down immediately with the girls and managed to put out the fire, although they could not save a third of the map.

"You burned it! You burnt off the part with the lost city!" Jonathan cried in horror.

"It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it, most have never returned." Dr. Bey warned.

"But uncle ... you've always been very careful with antique objects." Hana looks at him surprised and confused by what happened.

"Enough." Dr. Bey gets up. "I do not want to hear more about this issue, you three have an important mission and that is to clean up the library disaster." watching the girls "And since Mr. Carnahan has nothing to do, help them." giving him the broom.

"But I..."

"Come on Jonathan, the faster we start, the quicker we'll finish." Hana pulls him towards the library.

"But I do not clean." Jonathan tries to free himself.

"Something tells me that Dr. Bey is hiding something." Nubia whispers to Evy.

"You're right, after cleaning the library, we're going to investigate more about Hamunaptra, do you think your grandfather left something in your house that could be useful?" Evy whispers and Nubia nods.


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally!" Hana cries excitedly to see the library clean and tidy. "After almost two weeks we finally finished."

"Almost three weeks". Nubia looks around. "Thanks for helping us Jonathan". Seeing him lying on the table.

"I am ... very exhausted, I do not remember having worked so hard". Jonatha says exhausted and half asleep.

"You work?" Nubia asks funny.

"Well, now that we're finished, we can finally investigate more about Hamunaptra." Evy smiles with enthusiasm. "Nubia, did you find anything in your grandfather's books?" watching her.

Well, he took the majority, but now he's in the Luxor Temple and I send him a letter on the map that we found in that box that Mr. Bey confiscated." Nubia responds while grabbing her purse.

"That letter will arrive in a few days." Jonathan says desperate.

"I know, but I found one of his books that contains information about what he found in Nefertari's grave." Nubia takes out the book.

"Perfect." Evy grabs the book and begins to read it.

"What does she have to do with Seti?" Jonathan asks.

"Nefertari was the wife of Ramses II, son of Seti I." Hana responds.

"What does the book say?" Jonathan asks quickly approaching his sister.

"What everyone knows, it says here that Seti I was killed and that same night his two daughters died leaving only Ramses II." Evy read.

"The princesses Zahra and Nefertiri." Nubia says quickly. "Seti was supposed to have another daughter but she died as a child."

"How sad, to lose a whole family in one night". Hana sits sadly.

"But Ramses II had 152 children with his wife, concubines and many more." Nubia folded her arms.

"Wow, I admire him for keeping everyone." Jonathan gets up surprised

"And I would admire the woman who wanted to have a child with you." Nubia says funny and Jonathan smiles at her. "Never." looking away

"But I'm going to keep trying."

"Ramses II was the one who ordered the destruction of Hamunaptra?" Hana asks.

"Yes, and." Nubia grabs the book. "I found something from that city right ... here." Returning the book to Evy. "It's not much but you should read it."

"Let's see." Evy looks at the page. "Here it says that Ramses II ordered to destroy Hamunaptra so that no one relives the suffering of the night when his father was killed along with his older sisters and in which an innocent died because of him.

"Yes, I have heard of those monuments of that mysterious woman ... you do not know her name because one of her children was ordered to erase the names after the death of Ramses II." Hana says surprised. "Some say it was an old love and that Nefertari felt jealous."

"And I'm not even going to find your body." Evy says while still watching the book. "And that's not all, it also says that after Ramses II gave that order, he also ordered to destroy everything that contains the exact location of Hamunaptra ... that's all."

"Is that all ?!" Jonathan asks and Evy nods. "We're still without anything!"

"Well, the book and my grandfather gave me a clue, if Hamunaptra has something to do with the mysterious woman who is now known as ** _The Princess without a name_** , which I now doubt she would have been a princess, there in Hamunaptra I will find information about her " Nubia says excited.

"And I find that book." Evy says smiling but her smile fades. "But ... how will we get there? We do not have the map since Mr. Bey confiscated it with the box and, apart from the fact that he burned it."

"That's simple, Hana, do you think you can retrieve the box and the map?" Question nubia.

"I know where he hides the things he does not want to be seen." Hana smiles.

"Perfect, now Jonathan tell the truth, who do you stole the box?" Nubia asks to see it.

"Do not say that, he found it in Thebes." Evy says quickly in defense of her brother.

"Jonathan." Nubia folded her arms.

"Well ..." Jonathan smiles nervously. "Maybe ... I know someone who knows the city."

* * *

 **Cairo Prison**

"Come, come!" The Warden shouted. "Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home."

The Cairo Prison, one of the worst holes in hell on earth. All forms of low life scum can be found here. The Warden, a first class scum, accompanies Evelyn, Nubia and Jonathan through the gallows yard.

"You told us that you had found it in an excavation in Thebes!" Evy whispers annoyed.

"I was surprised you believed him." Nubia whispers funny.

"I was mistaken."Jonathan says while he walks among the girls.

"You lied to us!" Evy says annoyed.

"I lie to everybody, what makes you two so special?"

"I'm your sister."

"And Hana and I are almost your family." Nubia looks around.

"That just makes you more gullible." Jon told his sister before looking to Nubia. "And I wanted to impress you, but I know it's hard to do it."

"Well, you surprised me that you robbed someone without being hit." Nubia smiles funny.

"It's not fun, Nubia." Evy looks at her badly and turns to see her brother. "You stole it from a drunk at the local Casbah?!"

"Picked his pocket, actually." Jonathan corrects quickly. "And in the name of Hana, who could not come because she has to retrieve the map and the box, I don't think it's a very good…"

"Jonathan, please stop being so ridiculous." Nubia pulls him.

"What exactly is this man in prison for?" Evy asked the warden.

"I did not know." the warden answered. "But when I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself."

"What did he say?"

"He said he was just looking for a good time!"

The door burst open and two guards pulled out a long, disheveled abello man, tattered clothes, unshaven face, everything works. And he was fierce. He had huge muscles that bulged in his arms and also a polished chest.

"This is the man you stole it from?" Evy asked

"This must be a joke". Nubia looks surprised at the prisoner's muscles.

"Yes, exactly, so why don't we just go sniff out a spot of tiffin…"

"Who are you?" the man before asked rudely, before looking to the Nubia and Evy. "And who are the broads?"

"Broads!" Evy and Nubia asked in unison.

"I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word." Jonathan does a little sign of sorts before dragging Evy and Nubia in front of him. "But this my sister and my future wife, Evy and Nubia."

"In your dreams, and even there it will not even happen." Nubia says fun.

"How do you do?" Evy asked politely

"Oh, well. Guess their both not a total loss."

"I beg your pardon." Evy said indigently.

The warden shouted something in Arabic before looking to the three.

"I'll be back in a moment." The Warden moves away.

"Sure, take your time." Nubia says smiling as she watches him go.

"Ask him about the box."Jonathan says to Evy

"We have found…" Evy stopped when she noticed the man wasn't paying attention. "Hello, excuse me. We three found your puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it."

"No." The prisoner told her

"No?" Evy looked disappointed.

"No." The prisioner said shaking his head. "You came to ask me about Hamunaptra."

Jon shushed him as Evy went closer while Evy and Nubia look at him surprised.

How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra? Nubia ask him.

"Because that's where I found it. I was there."

"That's impossible."Nubia says surprised.

"Wanna bet?" The prisioner ask her.

"Do not get so excited, who knows if he tells the truth." Evy warns her.

"No, because if he found Hamunaptra, I have the opportunity to find names of unknown pharaohs." Nubia looks at Evy with enthusiasm.

"But how do we know that's not a load of pig's wallow?" Jonathan asked him moving over to the cell.

"Don't I know you?" The prisioner asks Jonathan, suspiciously.

"No, no, I just got one of those faces." Jonathan looks at him nervously.

The prisoner's eyes widened when he recognized Jonathan and hit him in the face.

"Finally!" Nubia says it's funny to see Jonathan lying on the ground in pain.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" Evy asks as she approaches the prisoner.

"I just decked your brother"

"Yes, well." Evy looks at her brother for a moment. "I know him." Seeing him again" Please answer my question. "

The prisioner almost smiles.

"Yeah, I was there."

"You swear?" Evy asks.

"Every damn day." he joked.

"No, I didn't mean that…" Evy didn't get the joke.

"I know." he told her. "I was there, Seti's place. City of the Dead."

"What did you find? What did you see?" Nubia asks.

"I found sand. I saw death."

"Could you tell us how to get there?" Evy asked him.

The prisioner blinked and looked at the two women in disbelief, Evy turned at the sound of the warden shouting before taking off her hat and hiding her face as if to keep from warden finding out the information.

"I mean, the exact location." she said.

"You want to know?" he asked her.

"Well, yes." Evy said.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes." Evy leaned forward.

"Evy." Nubia warned, but she ignored her.

The prisioner gave her the signal to come closer, and like a naïve child she did so. The man gripped her chin, pulled her forward and kissed her.

"Then get me out of here!" he growled as he punched a guard. "Do it, ladies!"

Evy remained stunned and Nubia didn't blame her. The warden came running back to see the commotion.

"Where are they taking him?" Evy asked urgently.

"To be hanged." The Warden said. "Apparently, he had a very good time!"

* * *

Hundreds of impure prisoners observe how the prisoner is taken to the gallows. Evelyn and Nubia follow The Warden to a balcony. All the prisoners are silent when they look at them. Like jackals looking at fresh meat.

"No women allowed." The Warden warns them.

"We are English women." Evy says as she sits on one chair and Nubia on another.

This seems to confuse the Warden, he shrugs and sits down. From there the three could see how the hangman placed the rope around the prisoner's neck.

"I will give you 100 pounds to spare his life." Evy tells the man the Warden

"Madame, I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang."

"Two hundred pounds." Nubia said.

"Proceed!" The Warden orders.

"Three hundred pounds!" Evy said.

"Any last requests, pig?" the hangman ask.

"Yeah, I'd like ya to let me go"

"He wants me to let him go." the hangman tells the Warden

"Of course we don't let him go!"

"Five hundred pounds!" Evy says to him

"Evy." Nubia warned her and the man stopped the guards

"And what else? I'm a very lonely man." The Warden said and put his hand on Evy's leg but she instantly whacked his wondering hand with her book which made all the inmates that were watching to laugh at the warden. "Yalla tlak!"

"NOOO!" both scream.

The prisoner falls through the hole and hangs up, but miraculously he is still alive.

"His neck did not break." The warden laughed. "Oh, I am so sorry, now, we must watch him strangle to death."

"He knows the location to Hamunaptra." Evy tells the Warden and he looked at her

"Evy!" Nubia shouted.

"You lie."

"I would never!" Evy defended

"Are you telling me this filthy, godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?" He asked her

"Yes!"

"Truly?" He asked

"Yes! And if you cut him down, we will give you..." Evy thought for a second. "Ten percent."

"Fifty percent."

"Twenty." Evy said

"Forty."

"Thirty!" Evy told him

"Twenty-five."

"Ah ha!" Nubia said quickly. "Deal."

Evy smiled at her friend, while the warden, realizing what he just did, swore in Arabic.

"CUT HIM DOWN!"

The man did as he was ordered, and the crowd cheered. Evy and Nubia looked down at the man, proudly that they were able to save his life.

* * *

"I hope you keep your word." Nubia says while accompanying the prisoner to the exit of the prison along with Evy and Jonathan.

"I will do it." he says as he grabs the money Jonathan gives him. "Now I just have to go to my house for some things ... if I still have a house."

"We'll see you tomorrow before nine in the morning." Evy says smiling and he nods. "Now, what's your name?"

"Richard O'Connell, but call me Rick." He keeps his things that were confiscated. "See you tomorrow." walking away.

"I hope I do not regret this." Evy tells Nubia.

"Better repent for promising that fat man twenty-five percent." Nubia says something funny.

"You did what?!" Jonathan looks at his sister surprised.

"EVY!" Hana screams as she approaches them with a suitcase. "EVY, NUBIA, JONATHAN!"

"Hana!" They say surprised to see her.

"You got it?" Jonathan asks.

"Yes." Hana shows the box. "The map is inside." handing it to Evy. "Could you find him?"

"Yes, and get ready, we're leaving tomorrow morning." Nubia smiles.

* * *

 **Cairo Museum of Antiquities**

Mr. Bey's office was lit only by a few candles, in front of his large desk there were three horrible, blue-skinned, Medjai facial tattoos, but one of them has a rusty metal clamp instead of a hand.

"They must die." Mr. Bey tells the Medjai.

They will be like the others, they will die in the desert." The hook medjai says softly.

"No! they have already seen too much. They knows too much." Mr. Bey said with fear in his eyes. "They have the key."

"The key!?" The Medjais say without being able to believe it.

"Hana, my niece took it out of my office with the map and took them, she will surely go with them to Hamunaptra." Mr. Bey says more worried and scared.

"The fiancee of one of our leaders is with them?" The Medjai hook says surprised and Mr. Bey nods. "We told you to tell her the truth!"

"I was about to tell her everything, but ... when I realized she had already left with the key, the map and some of her things." Mr. Bey explains worried. "You have to find her and bring her home."

"And we will, we killed those people and we will bring your niece back." The Medjai hook says quickly.

"And burn the map and retrieve the key." Mr. Bey said

"It will be done. But what of the American expedition?, They leave tomorrow as well." The Medjai hook ask.

"Forget the bumbling Americans, they will be like all the others. without the map to guide them, how can they possibly find Hamunaptra?" Mr. Bey said. "Find my niece and warn her fiancé, if you fail, then he has to do it in person."


	4. Chapter 4

**Giza Port**

Evy, Nubia, Hana and Jonathan walked to the ship after delivering some of their belongings to be taken to their cabins.

"I hope my uncle does not show up." Hana looks scared around her.

"Maybe he did not even notice your absence and the box with the map." Nubia walks by her side.

"I left a note." Hana says nervous

"And maybe because of your stupidity he has already noticed." Nubia grabs her arm and pushes her. "Calm down, were not you excited with this adventure?"

"I am, my parents always told me about Hamunaptra ... but it's the first time I run away from home." Hana says nervous.

"Really? You did not run away when you were thirteen years old to go see that festival but your uncle did not let you go?" Jonathan asks.

"Ok, the second time I run away from home."

"Calm down Hana, everything will be fine and what we find in Hamunaptra I am sure that Mr. Bey will be surprised and that you will forgive all four of us." Evy smiles. "... and I hope that with that he lets me keep my job." little nervous

"I hope so." Hana says nervous. "And Mr. O'Connell?"

"I don't know." Evy looks around as she stops next to the others near the ramp. "Do you really think he's going to show up?"

"You and Nubia saved the man's _life_ ," Hana reminded her. "I'm sure he will."

"Yes, undoubtedly, knowing my luck." Jonathan said. "He may be a cowboy, but I know the breed. His word is his word."

"Well personally I think he's filthy, rude, a _complete_ scoundrel," Evy directed at Hana and Nubia. "I don't like him one bit."

"Anyone I know?" Rick said as he came up behind them.

They turned around and Evy eyes went wide. Her friends didn't blame her. Rick had gone through a massive transformation! His hair was cut and neat, he had good clean clothes on, he was clean-shaven, and it was like he was a whole new person

"Oh, um…" Evy stuttered, clearly embarrassed he had overheard their conversation. "Hello."

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh O'Connell?" Jonathan said, patting him on the chest and shaking his hand, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, smashing" Rick answered wryly as he checked his pockets for his wallet.

"Oh, I'd never steal off a partner, partner!"

"Oh, that reminds me, no hard feelings about the, uh…" Rick motioned a small punch, obviously referring to when he had socked him in the face yesterday.

"Oh, no, no. Happens all the time."

"Good morning, Mr. O'Connell." Nubia said.

"Miss. Halsey."

"Mr. O'Connell, she is our friend Hana Jara, Hana, he is Rick O'Connell, he will accompany us to Hamunaptra". Nubia presents them.

"Hello." Hana smiles.

"Nice to meet you Miss Hana." Rick smiles.

"Mr. O'Connell." Evy told him. "can you look me in the eyes and guarantee me that this isn't some kind of a flim-flam? Because if it is, I am warning you…"

"You're warning me?" Rick said in disbelief. "Lady, let me put it this way. My whole garrison believed in this so much, that without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city, and when we got there all we found was... sand and blood. Let me get your bags." he added in a much lighter tone. They stared at him as he boarded the ship.

"Yes, yes, you're right. Filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all."Jonathan says sarcastic.

"Bright, good morning to all!" a familiar voice called out. They turned and saw the warden coming to board the ship.

"Oh, no, what are you doing here?" Evy moaned.

"I am here to protect my investment, thank you very much!" He said and walked up the ramp as well.

"And who is that?" Hana asks confused.

"The prison warden." Evy muttered. "Nubia and I said he could have 25 percent of what we find in Hamunaptra."

"Don't worry about it, if we're lucky maybe he will fall over board." Nubia told them and they laughed.

* * *

After sunset, all passengers walk by boat, go to the restaurant or bar. Nubia finishes unpacking her things in her cabin and leaves her room to walk, but collides with someone.

"I'm sorry, I do not ... Isaac Henderson?" Nubia asks surprised to see in front of her a tall man with dirty blond hair and unshaven stubble, grip of a tight cowboy: with a white shirt and brown vest, chinos and light brown suspenders, leggings and a long handkerchief and hat.

"But look what the wind brought back to me, the most beautiful treasure in Egypt." Henderson smiles.

"I thought I would not see you again after your mysterious adventure." Nubia smiles.

"Well, I'm just going for an adventure, what are you doing here? Are you going for the group that left you days ago?"

"No, I'm going with some friends to do an investigation in an ancient and lost city." Nubia explains smiling.

"Seriously?" Henderson looks at her surprised. "Let's walk while you tell me." Nubia agrees "What a coincidence, I will also go to a lost city that everyone thinks is a myth."

"Really?" Nubia asks surprised. "Let me guess ... Thonis, Heracleion, Hamunaptra Canopo ..."

"Hamunaptra" Henderson responds and Nubia looks at him surprised. "I know, incredible." smiling.

"You and your friends will go to the City of the Dead?"

"It should be called the Lost Treasure City because that's why we're going."

"So you're just going for the treasure of Seti I?" Nubia folded her arms.

"If we meet again, believe me I will be one of the richest men in the world." Henderson grabs her by the waist. "And you and I can possibly have more fun than we will do these days on the ship."

"It will not be necessary, because we will spend more time together than you think." Nubia hugs him by the neck.

"Really why?"

"Because my friends and I are also going to Hamunaptra?" Nubia responds fun.

"Seriously?" Henderson looks at her surprised and Nubia nods. "WOW! But ... but what a coincidence, fate smiles more in my favor, I go for gold, but I already have the most valuable gold of all."

"Well, not only will I go for the treasure, I will use it to find names of pharaohs, queens or any other person that has been important but that was erased from history, especially that of **The Princess Without a Name.** "

"If I've heard of a princess, but it's better that we forget it and eat something."

"Sure, but you invite."Nubia smiles. "But ... you and your friends can talk or read the ancient Egyptian? Because I doubt there is a translator in that city."

"Do not worry, we have it resolved."

Evy and Hana walk by and watch them.

"That man seems to be American." Evy says while watching them.

"Do you think it's the man that Nubia talked to us so much?" Hana asks smiling.

"I do not know, but Nubia does not have bad taste." Evy says fun.

"More than Mr. O'connell?" Hana asks funny.

Evy grabs her arm and pulls her quickly.

* * *

The moon illuminates the sky and many people are on the deck to contemplate it or there are others in the bar to drink and play. Hana walked calmly contemplating the nature that surrounded her, she does not remember when it was the last time she left Cairo, since since her parents died she did not travel again.

"Hi Hana."

Hana turns and looks at Rick approaching her with a large backpack.

"Hello, Mr. O'Connell." Hana smiles.

"Rick." smile. "Admiring nature?"

"I have not traveled since I was a child." Hana sees nature again.

"Do your parents do not like to travel?" Rick stands by her side.

"They died when I was nine years old and since then my uncle raised me." Hana explains with sadness.

"I'm very sorry about your parents." Rick says honestly.

"Thanks." Hana says without seeing it. "She and my father told me stories of ancient Egypt, cities, pharaohs and among them the stories of Hamunaptra."

"And that's why you want to go to Hamunaptra?" Rick asks.

"I never told anyone, but ... I feel a kind of connection with that city." Hana says looking at him.

"Do you feel a connection to the City of the Dead?" Rick asks surprised.

"Yes, I know ... it's weird."

"Pretty weird." Rick says.

"Hi guys." Nubia approaches them.

"Hi, Nubia." Hana says smiling.

"Nubia". Rick turns to see her. "I remember seeing you in the newspapers with an Egyptologist two years ago." seeing her.

"With the Italian Egyptologist Ernesto Schiaparelli?" Nubia asks smiling.

"Yes, the Egyptologist who discovered the tomb of the wife of Ramses II, the son of our beloved and deceased friend Seti I."

"Yes, he is my grandfather."

"Your grandfather?!" Rick asks surprised and Nubia nods. "Are you the granddaughter of Ernesto Schiaparelli?! ... but, is not he Italian?"

"Yes, but he dedicated his life to Egypt, he married an Egyptian woman and he had my mother who went to live in England, where she met my father." Nubia explains. "My parents are in charge of the investigation of Medieval times and of the crusader knights, I am interested in Egypt and its history, especially those that were important and the Pharaohs tried to erase them from history."

"So you do not go to Hamunaptra just for the treasure, you want to find someone erased from the story." Rick asks

"Exactly, have you heard of **The Princess Without a Name**?" Nubia asks.

"That name sounds to me." Rick answers not very sure.

"Seti's son, Ramses II, murdered that girl the night his father and his sisters died, but he regretted what he did to her and ordered to build monuments in her honor, but the children he had with Nefertari felt the same jealousy that her mother had her that they ordered to erase her name and destroy her face ... but also her face may have been destroyed over the years. "she explains as she returns to see the water.

"That was cruel, but ... how would you know what she is?"

"Because all the statues have the same necklace of the goddess Hathor, a unique necklace with which no one else was painted." Nubia explains while taking out a notebook and the photo of one of the monuments. "If I find a monument that has that necklace, it's definitely her." smiling.

"I wish you luck, what do you think if I invite you to drink something?" Rick ask.

"Sorry, I don't drink." Hana says nervous.

"So, what do you think I'm inviting you for a lemonade?" Rick asks and she nods smiling. "Let's go." He offers his arm and Hana accepts it.

"Wait for me!" Nubia follows them.

The three went to the bar where people were sitting and drinking together. Rick nodded toward Jonathan's direction, Hana and Nubia rolled their eyes, not too surprised to see him play.

"Oh, O'Connell, sit down!" Jonathan invited. "We could use another player...hey girls."

"I only gamble with my life and never with my money." Rick replied.

"Really?" Hana asks surprised. "I would not bet either one of them."

Nubia smiles recognizing three Americans, especially one and behind them was an english man she easily recognizes, the Egyptologist Dr. Allen Chamberlain.

"Nubia, do you remember my friends?" Henderson says getting up. "David Daniels and my glasses friend Bernard Burns".

"How to forget them, hello guys" Nubia smile.

"Hello Nubia, it's good to see you." Burns smiles.

"Good thing you're here, Henderson does not stop talking about you." Daniels says funny and Henderson taps him on the back of the head.

"Nubia, I present to the Egyptologist Dr. Allen Chamberlain."

"We already met before, in a speech that her grandfather gave about what he found in the Valley of the Queens." Dr. Allen says smiling falsely. "I'm glad to see you again, Miss Halsey."

"It's been a while." Nubia smiles.

"Her grandfather?" Henderson asks confused.

"You know them?" Jonathan asks confused.

"Yes, I met them when, when that Egyptologist and his group abandoned me." Nubia explains something annoying. "They comforted me."

"Especially Henderson." Burns says funny and Henderson looks at him badly. "By the way, who is your beautiful friend?" watching Hana.

"She is one of my best friends, Hana Jara."

"Hello." Hana smiles.

"Nice to meet you." The Americans smile at her.

"What beauty, are you single?"Burns asks quickly.

"Excuse me?" Hana asks surprised and nervous.

"Just ignore Burns." Daniels said. "Say O'Connell. What if I was to bet you five hundred dollars we get to Hamunaptra before you?"

"You're looking for Hamunaptra?" Hana and Rick ask surprised.

"Damn straight we are." Henderson grinned.

"And who says we are?" Rick asked.

"He does." All three Americans pointed at Jonathan.

"Jonathan!" Hana hissed. He laughed nervously.

"Well, how about it? Is it a bet?" Daniels ask.

"Alright, you're on." Rick replied, smiling.

"What makes you so confident, sir?" Dr. Allen ask.

"What makes you?"

"Well, we got us a man who's actually been there." Henderson replied.

"Oh what a coincidence because O'Connell…" Before he could finish, Rick's bag collided with his head. "Whose play is it? Is it my play? I thought I just..."

"Gentleman, we've got ourselves a wager. Good evening Jonathan." Rick said, clamping his hand down on Jonathan's shoulder as a warning to say no more on Hamunaptra. "Let's go." watching the girls.

"Sure, good night." Hana follows Rick.

"Hey Nubia, come and join us." Henderson pulls a chair next to him. "Perhaps you'll be my lucky charm."

"Alright, I don't see why not." Nubia sits next to him.

* * *

"You know, Rick, I'm a little tired, so I'd better go to sleep." Hana says something exhausted.

"Sure, rest because later we'll travel a few days on horseback or on camels." Rick says. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hana walks to her room, but a fully covered Medjai grabs her from behind and covers her mouth by dragging her into a room.

* * *

Evy was reading quietly until a suitcase falls on the table in front of her scare her.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Rick apologized.

"The only thing that scares me, Mr. O'Connell, are you manners." Evy snapped at Rick.

"Still mad about the kiss, then," Rick winced.

"If you call _that_ a kiss." Evy shot back.

Rick sighed and unrolled his weapons case on the table.

"I'm sorry, Did I miss something?, Are we going into battle?" Evy asked, thoroughly confused.

"Lady there's something out there. Something under the sand." Rick said while working with his gun.

"Yes well. I'm hoping to find a certain artifact, a book actually. What do you thinks out there?" Evy asks.

"In a word… evil. The Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunaptra is cursed." Rick responds while preparing his weapon.

"I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mister O'Connell, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there, The Book Of The Living It's what first interested me in Egypt as a child. It's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit. " Evy said.

"And the fact it's said to be made out of pure gold makes no never mind to you?" Rick asked.

"You know your history!" Evy exclaimed happily.

"No, I know my treasure." Rick replied.

"So…um… W...why did you kiss me." Evy stuttered, curious.

"Well I was about to be hanged it seemed like a good idea at the time," Rick laughed.

Evelyn's eyes widen, furious, she turns and storms off. Rick looks up, watching her leave, a bit perplexed.

"What? What'd I say?"

"I only play once and lose, luckily I made a very good bet and I did not lose much". Nubia approaches Rick. "I saw Evy getting angry, what happened?"

Rick was about to respond when they both heard a laugh. He let out a growl and went to some boxes where he took out a man who was hiding there.

"What a surprise! My good friend, you're alive!" the man declared with a nervous chuckle. "I was so very, very worried."

Well if it isn't my little buddy Beni," Rick said.

"Do you know him?" Nubia asks surprised.

"Unfortunately, but I think I'll kill him." Rick's voice became angry as he put his gun to Beni's neck.

"Wait! Think of my children!" Beni wailed his excuse.

"You don't have any children."

"Someday I might."

"Shut up!" Rick demanded. "so you're the one who's leading the Americans. I might have known. So what's the scam? You take them into the desert, and leave them to rot?"

"Unfortunately, no. These Americans are smart. They pay me half now, half when we return to Cairo. So this time I must go all the way." Beni sighed sadly.

"Them the break's, uh?"

Beni sorted out his clothes after Rick released him.

"You never believed in Hamunaptra O'Connell. Why are you going back?"Beni asked.

"You see this girl." Rick points to Nubia. "And the girl who is there." pointing to Evy who was caressing a camel. "Both saved my neck."

"You always did have more ball's then brains O'Connell." Beni laughed.

Rick stated to laugh falsely with Beni.

"Goodbye Beni." Rick said while dumping Beni over the side of the boat.

"O'CONNELL!" Beni sputtered from the water.

"Yes, he is an idiot." Nubia says fun.

"You have no idea, warn your American friends about Beni, it's not reliable." Rick says as he closes his backpack.

Rick looks at a few traces of water on the ground, looks again at the river, checking that Beni is still in the water and then goes back the steps checking that they are heading to Evy's room.

"How many weapons." Nubia says surprised.

"Nubia, go look for Jonathan and Hana." Rick says as he runs to Evy's room.

"What, but why?" Nubia asks confused


	5. Chapter 5

Hana fought while trying to break free, but the Medjai cornered her on the wall and gestured for her to remain silent. She notices that her captor is someone a little older than her and has dark brown eyes that made her get lost in them.

The Medjai looks at the window and Hana sees another Medjai who nods and goes with a group scaring her because she fears for her friends.

* * *

"Jonathan!" Nubia finds him walking down the hall. "I see that you did not do well at all."

"No, not at all, especially when you bet my best wine." Jonathan says something annoying.

"Well, that was your punishment for speaking and warning them that we are going to Hamunaptra." Nubia folded her arms.

"But ... but... you told that blond American that we're going to Hamunaptra." Jonatha says quickly.

"Do not change the conversation!" Nubia says offended. "Besides, why did not you cheat like you usually do?" she asked, amused.

"My beautiful flower, do you think I did not try?"

Nubia laughed, but stopped short when he saw people in black robes walking near them.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes ... and I do not like anything." he says nervous

"Now that I remember it, Rick asked me to find you and Hana while he would go for Evy."

"You go for Hana, I go for Evy." Jonathan walks away quickly.

"HANA!" Nubia runs to look for her.

* * *

"George Bembridge, in 1860..." Evy was already , she was reading a book as she walked around her room. "In 1865 was...Oh for heaven sake girl it wasn't that good of a kiss anyway!" She cried out in frustration.

Evy is standing in front of a mirror and brushing her hair, but he hears a noise and sees that her book is silent, picks it up and, as soon as she gets up, she is terrified to see in the mirror behind her the Medjai of the Hook. He corners her on the wall and brings the hook to her cheek.

"Where is the map?"

"It's...it's there." Evelyn stammered, gasping for breath.

Hook looks over, sees the map next to a flickering candle on a nearby table.

"And the key? Where is the key?"He demanded

"The key? The key? What key?" Evy asks terrified and confused.

"Evelyn!" Rick screamed suddenly as he enters the room.

He looked to see Medjai who had Evy in front of him, with his hook threatening his neck. Rick hears a noise and sees another Medjai opening the window threatening him with guns and Rick shoots him quickly, Evy takes advantage of the distraction and grabs the candle that hits the eyes of his captor making him let her go and she runs to Rick.

Both leave the room and Evy begins to run but stops terrified.

"The map!The map! " Evy cried. "I forgot the map!" running back to her room.

"Relax." Rick said, stopping her. "I'm the map. It's all up here." He pointed to his head.

"Oh, that's comforting." Evy said sarcastically as Rick dragged her down the hall.

The Medjais began to imprison the ship and some of the passengers began to run and jump into the water to save themselves, some took the horses to save them and others to help the wounded with bullets.

The Medjai who had Hana saw that his people had already started the attack and dragged Hana to a safe place and to the boat where the Medjais came from. Nubia stepped near there and finds them, is terrified to see her friend in danger and sees a jug on a table, grabs it and slowly approaches them and hits the head of Medjai and knocks him down.

"Nubia!" Hana hugs her while crying in fear.

"Do not worry, you're safe." Nubia smiles but they both listen to bullets and look at Medjai waking up slowly. "Forget it, we'll be safe as soon as we get out of here, we have to look for others." Dragged her down the hall.

They both run down the hall and find Evy and Rick walking down the hall, but there's no sign of Jonathan.

"Go with them, I'll go to my room for my grandfather's book and then I'll make sure our dear Jonathan is still alive." Nubia whispers as she walks away.

"Be careful." Hana says nervously and looks at Evy and Rick who look at her. "Evy! Rick!" making signs.

"Hold on to this," Rick said, thrusting his gun bag into Evy's hand,

"It's Hana!" Evy smiles relieved to see her safe.

"I hope she waits for us there." Rick says as he prepares his gun.

Evy noticed bullets flying through the wall closer and closer to her head. At the last second, Evy pulled him aside before a bullet hit him. Rick makes her release him and starts firing at the Medjais as they headed towards Hana, who saw everything scared. Flames swept up the walls and raced across the roof. Half the barge was now on fire. Rick threw the gunny-sack over his shoulder.

"Evy!" Hana hugs her.

"Thank God you are okay". Evy hugs her tightly. "Where are Nubia and Jonathan?"

"Nubia went to look for him and her grandfather book."

"Can you both swim?" Rick asked.

"Well, of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it!" Evy shouted back.

"Trust me..." Rick began, as he reached over and grabbed her in his arms. "...It calls for it." He finished before tossing her over board. He turned to Hana.

"I ... I can't swim." Hana says scared.

"Ok calm down." Rick grabs her by the shoulders. "I'll jump first and then jump." Hana looks at the frightened water. "Look at me." She looks at him. "Trust me, I'll catch you and take you to the river's edge, okay." she nods scared "Good"

Rick grabbed his bag and prepared to jump over when another Medjai stopped him from doing so. The Medjai punched and kicked Rick up against a pole, then proceeded to choke him. Rick pushed the man's arms down with his own, head butted him and kicked him into the fire.

"O'Connell! O'Connell!" The Warden ran up to Rick "What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" He asked in panic.

"Wait here! I'll go get help!" Rick answered

"Right!" The Warden nodded.

Rick looks at Hana and she nods, he jumps first and then Hana, scared, jumps behind him, Rick grabs her by the waist and brings her to the surface.

"Grab my suitcase, do not let it go, scream if there are problems, okay?"

Hana nods and grabs him by the suitcase while Rick swims.

The Warden waits where Rick told him until he realizes he was being stupid, it was obvious that Rick was not going to get help. Then yelled as he jumped overboard.

* * *

Nubia enters her room where there was a small layer of smoke, quickly saves in her small backpack the book of her grandfather and her team for her investigation, she hears screams and shots that terrify her and goes quickly to look for Jonathan.

"NUBIA!" Jonathan screams as he runs towards her.

"Jonathan, you're alive!" Nubia smiles. "Why do not you surprise me?"

"Laugh later, have you seen Evy? Did you find Hana?" Jonathan asks desperately.

"Yeah, Evy was with Rick and I left Hana with them, I just came looking for some things and then you." Nubia says as she hangs her backpack on her back.

"Great, now we must recover the box and get out of here!" Jonathan runs and watches a Medjai fall in front of them. "Gosh, what's going on here?!"

"I do not know and I do not want to know!" Nubia grabs him by the arm and pulls him down the hall.

Nubia and Jonathan run to where the Americans shot the Medjais, while the Egyptologists were behind them scared.

"He's fine." Nubia sighs relieved to see Henderson.

"Americans" Jonathan said in a disgusted tone.

Suddenly, the Hook Medjai wrapped in flames, coming out of nowhere and approaching them, especially Jonathan.

"What the hell is that?!" Nubia asks terrified.

Henderson listens to her and looks at her, seeing that the Medjai shoots him quickly many times until he falls overboard. Nubia looks at him and Henderson winks at her and she smiles at him.

"I say, bloody good show chaps!" Jonathan shouted over them. "And did I panic? I think not." He held up the box in triumph.

"I thought you had lost it." Nubia says confused.

Before he could answer her a great flame of fire exploded, threw them into the water. Americans realize that the ship could explode and jump quickly into the water.

"NUBIA! JONATHAN!" Hana screams as she grabs Rick's suitcase.

"There they go! Come on!" Nubia starts swimming.

"Wait!" Jonathan follows her.

The six swimmers resist the cold water that reaches the riverbank, while the Americans, along with the rest of the crew and the horses, arrived on the other side of the river.

"God!" Jonathan falls to the floor exhausted. "I do not remember swimming so much."

"It's fine Hana." Rick helps Hana get up. "We are already on land, calm down."

"Thank you." Hana stutters from cold and fear.

"You're ok?" Nubia approaches Hana and she nods and hugs her.

"Everyone okay?" Rick called.

"Thank God, yes." Nubia responds while hugging Hana.

"I'm not okay! We've lost everything!" Evy cried out. "All of our tools, all the equipment! ...All my clothes!"

"Well, I did not lose much." Nubia shows her backpack and takes out her grandfather's book.

"Did you go for that book?!" Jonathan asks her annoyed. "Did you have time to rescue that book but not to rescue our things?!"

"If I lose it, my grandfather will mummify me alive and expose me in the museum."

"True." Evy and Hana say at the same time.

"O'Connell! Hey, O'Connell!" Beni shouted from the opposite bank. "It looks me to like I've got all the horses!"

"Hey, Beni!" Rick yelled back "Looks to me that you're on the wrong side of the river!"

When Beni realized this, he swore in Arabic and kicked angrily at the water.

"Who is he?" Evy asks confused to see that Rick knew him.

"He's the guy leading the Americans to Hamunaptra." Rick answered. "He was with me in the foreign legion."

"There were more people on the ship who were heading to Hamunaptra?" The Warden asks confused.

"You have no idea." Nubia says.

"I do not intend to lose my investment for them!" The Warden gets up quickly but slips.

"So what now?" Jonathan asks.

"We head to the nearest village and buy some camels, food, equipment." Rick said, leading the way off of the river bank.

"...and clothes." Evy said hopefully as she wrapped her arms around her nightgown.

"Put this on". Jonathan gives her his sack.

"Do you think our ship was attacked because many go to Hamunaptra?" Nubia asked.

"Yes." Rick said, looking serious. "I recognise those guys."

* * *

After a long and cold night they arrived at the village, a group of women helped Hana, Evy and Nubia to find clothes, while other women took The Warden out of their tent while he shouted at them in Arabic.

"I only want six! Six!" he protested. "I only want six, not a whole bloody herd!" He turned to Rick. "O'Connell! Can you believe the cheek?

"Would you just pay the man?" Rick snapped.

"Oh for heaven's sakes." Jonathan let out a sigh and annoyed put the money in the man's hands. "I can't believe the price of these fleabags." The man grabs the money and gives them the camels. "Yes, very good!" He says as he grabs three camels.

"We coulda had 'em for free, all we had to do was give 'em your sister."

"Yes, awfully tempting, wasn't it?" Jonathan replied sarcastically.

And that's when Evy, along with Nubia and Hana, approached them with tight-fitting Arab women's clothes. Rick looked at Evy and was surprised by her beauty.

"Yes... awfully." Rick says without ceasing to see her.

"I'll bet you a gold necklace we found in Hamunaptra that those two end up getting married." Nubia whispers to Hana.

"Deal."

"Here you have your camels" Jonathan gives them to his friends. "And take care of them, these animals were not cheap at all.

"Life is not cheap." Nubia grabs a camel. "And stop complaining that we have a long trip before the other group arrives in the city."

"She is right, a camel is three days, if we leave now we will arrive at the dawn of the third day". Rick says as he ties his suitcase to the camel.

Quickly, everyone prepares their belongings by tying them to the camels, Jonathan complained about them while the girls looked adorable and after a while they begin their journey through the desert.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick, Evelyn, Nubia, Hana, Jonathan and the Warden are on camels in the middle of the pan; The endless Sahara bathed by the sun.

"So ... this is the Sahara." Hana asks surprised. "I have not come since I was a little girl." excited.

"Then welcome back." Rick smiles funny.

"Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting." Jonathan says disgusted.

The warden savagely attacks a chicken wing with his vile green teeth. Flies buzz around his head. He sucks at his gums, then spits out some gristle. Rick and Nubia look at him.

"Yeah, disgusting." Rick says and Nubia nods in disgust.

"Well I think they're cute." Evy says smiling.

"I remember my dad had one." Hana says smiling. "I'll call you ... Asim." Her camel makes a little noise.

"It seems he liked the name." Evy says.

The Warden begins to sing while he spits every five minutes, to the dismay of others.

"I pay you if you shoot him." Nubia whispers to Rick.

"Better pray that he get lost in the desert." Rick whispers

The moon shines down an six lone camel rider's trekking across the vast wasteland. Jonathan is sound asleep, his head bobbing comically to the rhythm of his camel. on the camel next to him, the Warden snores loudly. Up in front of them, Evelyn slowly starts to slide off her saddle. Rick reaches over and stops her, then gently pushes her back up onto her saddle, never waking her. Nubia and Hana were at his side, only Nubia was awake while taking care that Hana did not fall while she slept.

"You should sleep." Rick says quietly.

"And I leave you just observing, not thanks." Nubia says quickly. "Also, I have to take care of Evy and Hana."

"Do you love your friends?" Rick smiles

"They are like my sisters."

"I had a friend who considered him my brother." Rick sees the front again.

"What happened?"

"He went to war but he never came back." he said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Nubia grabs his hand

Rick nods and then looks at a distant ridge where Ardeth Bay and a group of Medjai were watching them.

"They are the ones who attacked us, right?" Nubia looks at them a little scared.

"Yes, it is customary that we see them very often while we are in Hamunaptra." Rick warns her.

"They are Medjais, my grandfather told me about them, he said that fortunately they did not attack him, but they helped him with food and water for his trip". Nubia says confused.

"Because your grandfather went to the Valley of the Queens, that's why they did not attack him, they protect Hamunaptra."

"I'm not surprised." Nubia says and Rick looks at her confused. "My grandfather told me more about the Medjais, they served as bodyguards for the pharaohs in antiquity, but after the death of Seti I their duties changed, there is no more information after that."

"Well, now we know, they now protect Hamunaptra."

"So important is the gold of Seti I?, because I doubt it is that." says Nubia confused.

"Because they don't protect that, they protect something else there." Rick says seriously.

* * *

The Medjais saw the group advance and Ardeth managed to recognize Rick after years of not seeing them after his last battle in Hamunaptra.

"This one is strong" Ardeth said.

"Ardeth there is your fiancée." a medjai looks at Hana. "Let's go for it".

"No, we have to gather the others."

* * *

After a few hours of walking and still to be awake Rick was still alert, Nubia finally fell asleep, leaving him alone listening to the Warden snores.

 _"Alnuwm, 'ukht yanam_  
 _wadae Isis yurshiduk 'lilaa alealam_  
 _'lilaa ealam al'ahlam walsaeada_  
 _la tujad muneanat 'iin lm takun farha_  
 _hnak, In yuadhiyak ahd."_

Rick is surprised to hear that and turns to see Hana awake staring at the moon.

 _"Alnuwm, 'ukht yanam_  
 _wadae alqamar yaqud altariq_  
 _'lilaa ealam al'ahlam walsaeada_  
 _la tujad muneanat 'iin lm takun farha_  
 _hnak, In yuadhiyak ahd._

"It is a beautiful song". Rick says scaring her. "Sorry, I did not want to scare you."

"No, do not worry." Hana says reassuring herself. "Sorry, I did not want to wake you up."

"On a trip to Hamunaptra, someone must be awake." Rick says getting a little closer to her. "You should be sleeping".

"I always wake up at this time, I like to see the moon for a while and sing to it."

"Why?"

"I do not know, it's a habit that I have, I sing to the moon a song that I invented when I was a little girl."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, I never understood its meaning, only one day it came to my mind and I started singing it." Hana says.

"You invented a song but you do not know what it means?" Rick looks at her confused.

"I don't know, but from one day to another I started to sing it and I do not know why." Hana while caressing Asim's head. "I just know ... it's about letting the moon take me to the world of dreams." watching the moon.

* * *

The dawning sun hasn't yet crested the distant horizon as Jonathan and the Warden ride alongside a giant sand dune.

"...And you snore!"Jonathan says annoyed

"I do not snore!" The Warden says offended

"All night you snored!"

"I have never snored!"

"I still do not understand how you could sleep?" Jonathan looks at others.

"We ignore him" Evy says as she approaches Hana. "Thanks for the earplugs." smiling funny

"I told you we would need them" smiles Hana.

"We're almost there." Rick said.

"Are you sure?" Evy Asks.

"Pretty sure" Rick says looking at the ground.

The others look down and see dozens of skeletons sticking out of the ground. Bleached and eaten away. Some of the skeletons look like they're trying to crawl up out of the desert floor.

"Allah." Hana says horrified.

"What in bloody hell is this?" Jonathan asks.

"Other seekers of Hamunaptra." The Warden shivers in fear.

"My uncle did not lie about the disappeared." Hana says scared.

"Don't tell me you regret coming?" Evy asks.

"No, but it's scary, fast Asim."

Asim moves a little faster while the others look at the skeletons.

"My grandfather always told me that when traveling through the desert you will find what you least want." Nubia says while looking at the skeletons.

"We should give them a dignified burial." Evy suggests.

"If we stop here, believe me you will never leave, it would be better to continue or you will end up like them ... here death is everywhere." Rick says.

"But..."

"Come on, Evy, you have to listen to him, and I do not want to end up like them." Jonathan says nervous.

"For the first time I agree with him." Nubia says.

Evy nod and everyone advances following Rick

* * *

After another day in the desert, almost dawn and the six look at the Americans Expedition rides out from behind the far end of the dune. The Americans are accompanied by two dozen native diggers and an Arab Egyptologist. Beni rides lead on a camel, the rest ride horses.

"Hi, Nubia." Henderson smiles. "Who would say that I would see the sunrise next to you?"

Nubia smiles at him while Jonathan rolls his eyes.

"Good morning, my friend!" Beni says.

Rick just nods. The two parties come to a stop a hundred feet apart. Rick turns and stares out across the endless horizon. Beni does likewise. The Americans look puzzled.

"Hana is a pleasure to see you." Burns smiles.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Burns." Hana smiles.

"Burns". He says.

"Well, what the hell we doing?" Daniel asks desperately.

"Patience, my good barat'm. Patience." Beni says.

"Remember our bet, O'Connell. First one to the city. Five hundred cash bucks." Henderson said.

"A couple of them bucks is yours if you help us win that bet." Daniels told Beni.

"Oh, my pleasure." Beni says

"Why do men like to bet so much?" Evy asks and Hana shrugs.

"Hey, O'Connell. Nice camel." Beni told him and Rick pet the camel's head

"Get ready for it." Rick whispered

"For what?" Evy asks.

"We're about to be shown the way."

Everyone seems surprised when the sun rises higher in the sky and reveals the ancient city beyond.

"Well will you look at _that_?" Henderson said.

"Can you believe it?" Daniel says.

"Holy Crap." Nubia whispered

"It's beautiful." Hana says.

"Hamunaptra!" Burns whispered.

"Here we go again." Rick muttered.

At the moment they watch Hamunaptra everyone moves quickly towards the city to see which team arrives first at the city. The camels were going much faster than the horses as was to be expected.

"Come on, Asim, we can win!" Hana says with enthusiasm that she did not like bets, but that the race is fun.

Beni started whacking Rick with his whip.

"So long Beni" Rick said as he grabbed hold of Beni's shirt and threw him off.

"Serves you right." Evy say to him.

Evy approached Rick, she was surprised at how good she is riding on a camel, suddenly, her camel moves faster going to the first place in the race.

''Whoo, go Evy go!'' Jonathan cheers when Evy enters the city first.

"We won! "Nubia shouts excitedly.

"Evelyn! Slow down!" Hana screams as Evy runs down the ramp towards the door.

"SLOW DOWN, EVELYN! SLOW DOWN! THERE'S A REALLY BIG..." Rick does not finish speaking since Evy goes through the air and sinks on a sand dune. She sits down, dazed, with sandy hair in her eyes. Rick stops at the edge of the ramp next to his camel. "Never mind."

"That must have hurt." Nubia says when entering the city.

"At least she fell on the sand and not on a rock." Hana says stopping Asim but looks at something that catches her attention. "What is that?, come on Asim." advancing.

The Americans ride up and look in wonder at the ruins. Rick gives them a big, shit-eating grin.

"You boys owe me five hundred dollars."

"GUYS!" Hana screams.

Rick, Evy, Jonathan, Warden, Nubia, the Egyptologist and the Americans travel quickly to where Hana is, not far away they find her with a huge group of camels roam the decrepit city; dusty backpacks and old saddlebags still slung over their humps.

"Where'd all these camels come from?" Daniel asks surprised.

"They belong to the dead. They will wait years for their masters to return before leaving." Beni says see the camels without surprise.

Hana dismounts Asim and hugs him, fearing that if something happens to her, her new friend will wait for her as they do.

"Do not they understand that they will never come back?" Jonathan asks without stopping to see them.

"Animals are more loyal than humans, especially one I know." Nubia says as she dismounts her camel.


	7. Chapter 7

After arriving in Hamunaptra, the Americans set up several tents and went to an obvious door that must have looked like a wall, leading to an unknown place in the darkness that was too deep to see. While Evy, Rick, Nubia and the rest of their group established their base further away from the Americans, they headed for a larger and taller platform that was surrounded by standing, slanted and other fallen columns.

"Do they know something we don't?" Henderson asks Dr. Allen after seeing the other group working.

"We are lucky that they are not accompanied by Ernesto Schiaparelli, we would have difficulties in this expedition." Dr. Allen responds without seeing him.

"And who is he?"

"Don't you remember that I already knew Miss Halsey?, Her grandfather is Ernesto Schiaparelli, he found the tomb of Nefertari, the wife of Ramses, son of Seti I."

"What?!" Henderson says surprised. "She is his granddaughter?!"

"Yes.

"Now I remember, Burns tried to contact him, but it was impossible, they all told us to look for their granddaughter, but they never told us who she was ." Henderson says surprised and looks at Nubia. "She told me that her grandfather had found something incredible, but I never imagined it was that ... surely they would find the treasure."

"I don't think so, they are led by a woman. What does a woman know?"

* * *

"That's the statue of Anubis, its legs go deep underground." Evy told them, as they were right by a massive, scary-looking head. "According to Bembridge Scholars, that's where we'll find a secret compartment, containing the golden Book of Amun-Ra."

"It gives me the creeps." Jonathan muttered.

"Be nice. That thing saved my life." Rick exclaims.

"Well, that thing gets me excited." Nubia says excitedly as she and Hana were placing ancient mirrors along the crack.

"So what are these old mirrors for?" Rick asks.

"Ancient mirrors." Hana corrected him. "It's an Ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see."

"My grandfather told me a lot about these mirrors, you have to be careful because with one that does not work, it affects the rest." Nubia warns him.

Rick nodded and walked towards Evy.

"Hey". Rick pulled a rolled packet from behind his back, he held it out to Evy and she looked at him smiling and confused as she took it from him. "Go ahead. It's something I borrowed off our American brethren. I thought you might like it...you might need it for when you're..." He said as he stepped back, miming chiseling and noticed the warden watching. "What are you looking at?" He told him, as the warden put his hands up in surrender like someone had a gun or knife to him.

Evy smiled and looked down. She opened the pack and saw archeological tools. She smiled at them and looked up. Rick looked at her before he jumped down the hole.

"Hey, look for bugs. I hate bugs." The Warden said.

After Rick came down, Evy came in after him and he helped her down the rope. Hana came after her and the two also helped her down, after her came Nubia but she did not let them help her. Jonathan and the warden were coming down the rope last.

"Do you realise we're standing in a room that no one has entered in over three thousand years?" Evy said in an admiring voice.

"Yes, I can not believe it, after years I am very far from the city and now I am in Hamunaptra". Hana said enthusiastically.

"God! What is that God awful stench?" Jonathan asked, as he jumped down after Nubia, she smirked and pointed to the Warden who was lowering the rope. . "Oh."

Evy walked over to an old mirror that looked exactly like the one her friends were working on and brushed off the cobwebs. She tilted it forwards.

"And then there was...light." Evy said at the moment when the ray of light hit the mirror and fired around the room, from mirror to mirror, until the entire camera lit up.

"Hey, that is a neat trick!" Rick said, looking around.

"Oh my god, Evy, it's a sah-netjer." Hana says surprised looking around.

"What?" Rick asks.

"A preparation room." Hana said , as she walked beside him.

"Preparation for what?" he asked again.

"For entering the afterlife." Hana replied playfully.

"Mummies, my good son. This is where they made the mummies!" Jonathan said.

"I hope I can find one." Nubia said, with no regrets over how excited she sounded; Rick gave her a look. " My grandfather found one and I also want to be reminded to find one mummy or at least find **The Princess Without a Name**. "

They reached down a passageway and Rick went down first, then went Evy, along with Nubia, Hana and Jonathan followed her and the warden went last.

They froze when they heard loud skittering noises and everyone was practically spinning around, trying to locate the source of the sound. When it stopped, Hana sighed in relief. At least it wasn't spiders or snakes.

"What was that?" Jonathan asks.

"Sounds like...bugs." Rick answered.

"He said bugs!" Evy says surprised and scared.

"What do you mean, bugs? I hate bugs!" The warden says in state of panic.

As they came to the end of the passage way, there was a new room. Rick was searching the room, cautiously to see if there wasn't any threats. The group went in and they all saw the bottom half of the statute.

"The legs of Anubis." Evy said. "Secret compartment should be hidden somewhere around here."

They walked slowly towards the base of the statue, when they all whipped round in fright of hearing a ghostly noise, like a whisper in the wind. They all backed up against the statue, where Rick, Jonathan and the Warden cocked their guns, to all whip round and point their guns at the Americans, who had their guns pointed at them.

"Ya scared the bejeezus out of us, O'Connell." Henderson mutters.

"Likewise," Rick replied as they lowered their guns slightly.

"Hey, that's my tool kit!" Burns said, pointing at the brown package in Evy's arms.

"No, I don't think so," Rick snarled as they all raised their guns at each other again.

"Okay..." Burns backed away, staring at the gun in his face. "Perhaps I was mistaken." The guns were lowered once again. "Hi Hana." Smiling and she smiles.

"Well have a nice day gentlemen," Evy intercepted, "we have a lot of work to be getting along with."

"Push off!, This is our dig site." Dr. Allen said.

"We got here first!" Nubia said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Everyone again pointed their guns at each other and Nubia stood next to Evy and Hana, pointing her gun for the first time at the Americans this time.

"Where did you get that gun?" Evy whispers surprised and angry.

"Nubia!" Henderson looks at her.

"I'm very sorry handsome, as I said, we got here first". Nubia smiles.

"This here's our statue...friend." Daniels said.

"I don't see your name written on it...pal." Rick replied.

Hana was looking at them nervously when Evy tapped her shoulder. She looked over at her and saw that Evy was pointing to the ground. Hana looked down and saw a small crack in the ground. The two looked at each other as if they had the same idea and nodded.

"Yes, well, there's only six of you and fifteen of me." Beni said. "Your odds are not so great, O'Connell."

"I've had worse." Rick said in a deadly quiet voice, aiming one of his guns at Beni.

"Yeah, me too." Jonathan agreed, clenching a tiny derringer. Rick and Nubia gave him a sideways glance.

"Oh look, for goodness' sake, let's be nice, children," Evy said calmly, walking in the middle of them. She pushed some guns down. "If we're going to play together, we must learn to share. There are other places to dig." She squeezed the top of Rick's arm as she stared at him.

As Rick nodded and gave the Americans a sarcastic smile, they turned away from the statue. Beni and the Americans slowly lower their guns, laughing. The Egyptologist excitedly begins translating the hieroglyphs.

"What made you change your mind?" Nubia muttered to Evy.

"Well, there are more chambers below." Evy muttered back as they heard the diggers get to work behind them. The Americans were laughing to themselves. "I think we might be able to dig under Anubis." Smile. "Now, are you going to tell me where did you get that gun?" Asks annoyed.

"My father always told me that when you go out on an expedition you always have to carry a gun in your hand." Nubia says softly and Evy rolls her eyes. "Well, since you're going to explore under the feet of our beloved Anubis, I'll go somewhere else to explore." Waking away.

"Hey Nubia, where are you going?" Jonathan asks.

"I'll go find something on my own, I'll go see if I find what I want." Nubia smiles.

"I do not think it's a good idea for you to go alone, it's very dangerous." Rick says.

"Do not worry." Nubia shows her weapon. "I'm always armed." walking away.

"But..."

"Leave her Evy, you know that when she wants something it's hard to make her change her mind." Hana says worried.

"That's what worries me". Evy says.

"If you want, I'll go with her." Jonathan says.

"No, I do not trust you and I do not want you to lose sight of yourself." Evy says seriously. "Hana, go with her."

"Sure, see you in the camp." Hana walks away.

"Be very careful." Rick says. "Seriously, here you always have to be alert."

* * *

"Wait for me, Nubia." Hana follows her.

"What are you doing?" Nubia stops and turns to see her.

"I'm going with you, I'm not going to leave you alone in this city, who knows how many hidden traps or insects are here." Hana says a little scared.

"I'll be fine, although I do need an assistant and I'm glad it's you and that fat person." Nubia says smiling "Come on, we have a whole city to travel."

"Yes!" Hana follows her smiling.

* * *

Rick, Evy and Jonathan found themselves in another dusty, web-infested chamber. There were these kind of stools that Rick dragged to the center of the room, and they all stopped in one to begin their work on the roof.

"According to these hieroglyphics, we're underneath the statue. We should come up between right between his legs." Evy says.

"And when those damn yanks go to sleep."Jonathan says."No offence."

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment?" Rick says, as he resumed hitting the ceiling.

"Oh, yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it. No offense." Evy says

"None taken." Rick says again, trying to pull the pickaxe free.

"Say, where'd our smelly little friend get to?" Jonathan asks, after scanning the room for The Warden.

* * *

The warden crawled through a dark tunnel, holding his torch aloft. He had become impatient and had gone looking for the gold on his own. He would not let the Americans take all the gold, he came for that and he will not go with empty hands.

He rounded the corner and entered another hallway, this one large enough for him to stand up in. He raised the torch higher and saw a mural on the wall of an Ancient Egyptian man among all the hieroglyphics.

"What have we here?" He murmured.

He looks around until he sees the glow of something on the mural. He put the torch in the sand and saw rounded hollows carved into the stone. Some of the contracts were empty, but several more figures of beetles, made of gold and blue jewels.

"Blue gold." The Warden says, running a finger over a beetle's shell. He pulled out a pocket knife and pried the scarab away from the wall. "This will fetch a fine price."

He dropped the scarab into his leather bag. He looked up at the man's portrait and mimicked the pose, his high-pitched laugh echoing in the chamber. He then began prying away more scarabs.

* * *

Nubia and Hana walk through the dusty passage full of cobwebs, Nubia lights the way with his torch and has his gun in his hand just in case.

"Do you think we found something of Princess Ahmanet?" Hana asks while looking around.

"Well, her dynasty is unknown but I do not lose anything with trying." Nubia says without seeing her.

"Yes, I'm curious to know what hidden things are in this city." Hana says with enthusiasm.

"Oh, my God!" Nubia stops surprised

"What happens?!" Hana looks at her scared seeing her around.

"Look!" Nubia approaches a door with the symbol of the Goddess Hathor. "The Goddess of love, youthful beauty, joy, motherhood and eroticism, and look ... the symbol of The Princess Without a Name" She says excitedly.

 _"Merary"_

Hana turns to hear a voice behind her, but does not see anyone frightening her and for some reason she felt called by a name she had never heard.

"It can not be, damn ... where is a camera when it's needed?" Nubia says excited and somewhat annoyed by the latter. "But it does not matter, this is a great discovery, I wish my grandfather was here to see it."

"I have a camera in the town, but I left it in the camp." Hana says.

"Well, tomorrow morning we're going to take a very good photo, now we have to decipher the hieroglyphs and then open this door." Nubia pulls out a notebook. "Help me to light the door, I need to rewrite all this."

"Hey look." Hana points to some hieroglyphs.

"... Unfairly she died for the sins of her brother." Nubia reads it. "Ramses was her brother?... and he kill her" Surprised.

* * *

Henderson, Burns, Daniels and Beni were all gathered around the Dr. Allen, who had found the secret compartment in the Anubis statue.

"Let's get us some treasure!" Henderson whooped, slamming the edge of the crowbar against the secret compartment.

"Careful!" Dr. Allen cried, grabbing the crowbar. "Seti was no fool. I think perhaps we should let the diggers open it, hmm?" He tossed his head in the direction of the native diggers, who were now looking nervously at the compartment.

"I think we should listen to the good doctor, Henderson." Burns says, who looked rather nervous himself.

"Sure let them open it." Henderson moved back to allow the three or four diggers to get to the door.

The three men picked up crowbars and stepped forward, slamming it against the ancient black stone. Aside from the Dr. Allen commands in Arabic, nothing else was heard over the clinking of the stone. The stone slab covering the compartment burst open, enveloping the diggers in a kind of smoke. Howls and screams of pain filled the air. Then the three diggers emerged from the cloud of smoke, Burns, Daniels, and Beni all stumbled back in fear when they saw the diggers' skin was all melted, and they were corpses, skeletons, by the time they hit the ground.

* * *

The group had decided to take a break. Jonathan was playing golf with his sledgehammer and a bit of rock shaped like a tiny ball. Rick and Evy were seated on a large chunk of rock, discussing, of all things, mummification.

"Let me get this straight." Rick said. "They ripped out your guts and then stuffed them in jars?"

"Yes, and then they took out your heart as well." Evy replied. "Oh, and you know how they took out your brain?"

"Evy, I don't think we need to know this." Jonathan says, not wanting to hear about this anymore.

"They take a sharp, red-hot poker. stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit, and then rip it all out through your nostrils." Evy explained miming the motion with the chisel in her hand. with her tiny chisel.

"That's gotta hurt." Rick says as he grabs his nose for a second.

"It's called mummification, you'll be dead when they do this." Evy informed him.

"For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification." Rick told Jonathan.

"Likewise." agreed Jonathan, as he hit another rock with the sledgehammer.

That moment caused something to fall from the ceiling, causing the others to recoil. Jonathan slowly turned around with a guilty look on his face and saw the others watching the thing that fell.

"Oh my god, it's a sarcophagus." Evy said. They all looked up to see the Anubis statue. "Buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance or he did something very naughty." She says a little scared.

* * *

The warden pried another jeweled scarab from the wall and dropped it into his leather pouch. It missed, and landed on the sandy ground. However, the warden was too busy removing more of the jewels to pay attention.

Unseen, the jeweled scarab shell began to tremble. Then, the blue surface broke open, revealing a live black scarab. The insect struggled to get out of the shell, squeaking shrilly. When it was finally completely open, the scarab rushed out, free. It looked around for a moment, then scurried over to the warden and burrowed into the leather.

He noticed it, feeling some pain in his foot. He turned, and when he felt something moving around in his leg, he began to scream. He bent over and began clawing at the fabric of his trousers, trying to tear it away.

His hands rapidly moved up his calf to his thigh as the scarab progressed up his body.

"Help me! Help me! Help me!" he shouted, panicked.

The warden ripped open his shirt, and his screams got louder when he saw the lump moving upwards through the fat, flabby expanse of his stomach. He clawed at it, trying to get it out of his skin, or to at least slow its movement.

But the scarab just kept climbing and climbing and climbing. The lump traveled up his neck and his cheek, then disappeared into his head.

* * *

"It seems it's everything." Nubia closes the book. "And apparently she was not Ramses' sister."

"One part I'm glad because it would be cruel if he killed his sister." Hana says a little quiet. "But if she was not his sister, who was she?"

"Patience Hana, we just started." Nubia starts trying to open the door.

 _"Merary."_

"Did you hear that ?!" Hana turns around scared.

"Heard to what?" Nubia asks without seeing her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ok, I heard it." Nubia says surprised.

"That was not what I ..."

The scream is heard again and both run to see what it is.

* * *

Evy and Rick were brushing away the dust from the top of the sarcophagus. Jonathan was holding up torche and shining the light on the stone.

"Well, who is it?" Jonathan asks impatiently.

"He That Shall Not Be Named." Evelyn translated.

Rick leaned down and blew some sand away off of something.

"This looks like some sort of lock." Rick says.

"Well. whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out." Jonathan says.

"No kidding," Rick says, examining the sarcophagus. "It'll take a month for us to crack this thing without a key."

"A key..." Evy murmured. "A key! A key! Now that's what he was talking about!" She whirled around and ran over to the small corner where they had deposited the bags.

"Who was talking about what?" Rick asks

"The man! The man on the barge, the one with the hook!" Evy says when she came back, clutching Jonathan's puzzle box. "He was looking for a key…"

"Hey that's mine." Jonathan whined but was ignored.

Evy put the box on the lock, carefully and it fit perfectly. She looked up and smiled at the others.

Suddenly, everyone heard screams, The Warden screaming, making Rick take out his gun while the others ran to see what was happening. Jonathan pulled the key from the lock before running after them. The Warden ran down the road, held his head and pushed the others, Nubia and Hana approached the group and watched The Warden run straight to a wall and hit his head dying instantly.

Hana hugs Evy scared while the others look at the body surprised by what they just saw.


	8. Chapter 8

It was night and everyone was at the campsite. Rick and Nubia had gone to talk to the Americans about the events that happened today. While Evy, Jonathan and Hana were sitting side by side, looking at the fire, still surprised and confused by what happened today.

"What do you suppose killed him?" Evy asks.

"Did you ever see him eat?" Jonathan says causing the two girls to look at him.

"I still can not believe it, he was fine in the morning." Hana says as she looks back at the fire.

"Seems that our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today." Rick says as he sat down next to Evy.

"What are you talking about?" Hana asks confused.

"We talked to the Americans, we told them what happened and Burns was scared when he thought it was you who had died." Nubia says funny while Hana blushes. "But he was so happy to know you were fine." She smile. "And three of their diggers were melted." she says causing the others to gasp.

"Allah." Hana says horrified.

"What?" Evie gasps.

"How?" Jonathan asks.

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some kind of ancient booby trap." Nubia explains. "My grandfather told me to be careful with hidden traps when you go to an old city or a grave."

"Yes, with so much enthusiasm to get here, I forget the hidden traps. It was obvious that Seti or Ramses were ordering hidden traps, they were not fools." Hana says.

"You know something, I always thought your grandfather exaggerated." Jonathan says nervously while looking at Nubia. "Maybe this place really is cursed."

Just when he says that the wind comes back to life randomly, it sounds more and more like a demonic voice every time it blows, and lashes them like cold, icy claws before vanishing as fast as it had come.

"Oh for Goodness' sake, you lot!" Evy exclaimed.

"You two don't believe in curses, huh?" Rick asks as he poked the fire with a stick.

" No, I don't. I believe if I can see it and I can touch then it's real. That's what I believe." Evy says.

"I believe in curses and at the same time I do not... I'm not sure." Hana says.

"I believe in being prepared," Rick said as he cocked his rifle.

"Let's see what our friend the warden believed in." Jonathan says as he picked up The Warden's bag and began to look through it.

Hana shook her head at him as he continued to look through the bag. Suddenly, he screamed in pain causing both Evelyn, Hana and Nubia to scream a little while Rick pointed his shotgun at the bag.

"What?!, What is it?" Evy asks scared.

"Oh, a broken bottle," Jonathan says, pulling it out. "Glenlivet, twelve years old! Well he may have been a stinky fellow but he had good taste." He opened the bottle and began drinking from it. Evy and Nubia chuckled, Hana slapped Jonathan on the arm. He held his arm in pain as he looked at Hana. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for almost giving me an attack." Hana says annoyed.

Suddenly, there was a distant sound of horses that was coming from the American's campsite. Rick looked at the camp as he heard the noise.

"Take this." Rick pushes his rifle into Evy hand as he glances off at the other camp where the Americans have set up. "Stay here."

"What's going on?" Hana asks confused.

"No! Rick, wait for me!" Nubia gets up while she pulls out her gun and follows him.

"Wait for me!" Evy immediately ran after them.

"Evy, Nubia! Excuse me, but didn't the man just say stay here?" Jonathan says as he follows them.

"Hey, do not leave me!" Hana gets up and follows them.

About two dozen riders in black on horseback were galloping through the American camp, firing rifles, killing the diggers who were running; the Americans leapt out of their tents, firing shots. Rick raced through the ruins and shoots a few times at the riders Nubia hides behind a statue and begins to shoot a few who were close to her. Evy approaches with the gun and sees the chaos in the camp of the Americans, but he hears a noise behind her and looks at a Medjai who is addressing her and Evy shoots him.

Daniels, Henderson and Burns run to their aid, taking off. Beni tries to find a way to escape and get to where the horses and camels are.

"Goin' somewhere?" Rick asks as he grabs him by the back of his shirt.

Just looking for you, O'Connell!" Beni says nervous I" wanted to be with my friend!"

"C'mon, friend." Rick drags him back towards the American camp.

Hana ran to the camp and immediately recognized the men for their clothes. She looked around, looking for her friends and picked up a big, thick stick in case someone approached her. A few Medjais saw her and managed to recognize her and they approached her, she looks at them and runs scared, but both fall to the ground when they are shot, Hana turns around and looks at Burns, who looked at her with the gun in his hand.

"Are you okay?!" Burns asks.

"Yes." Hana says scared and looks at some Medjais approaching him. "WATCH OUT!"

Burns turns and quickly shoots them.

"Hide yourself!" Burns screams as he continues firing.

Hana nods and runs, but Ardeth rides quickly towards her and raises her in front of him.

"Hey, let me go!" Hana screams in fear, but look into Ardeth's eyes, recognizing him immediately. "You."

" _I have to get you out of here._ " Ardeth says as he rides quickly.

" _I'm not going anywhere without my friends._ " Hana says scared fighting to get free and get off the horse.

" _Merary_ "

Hana stops fighting when she hears that voice because it was the same one she heard when she was under the city.

Jonathan and some diggers are holding their own near the temple door. Four riders come charging right at them. Jonathan takes a swig off the Seagrams

"Let 'em have it, Boys!" Jonathan says.

Jonathan and the diggers open fire. When the smoke clears, the Riders are either dead or gone.

"I say, bloody good show." Jonathan says proudly and the diggers move away to help their teammates.

Nubia was still shooting at the Medjais who tried to approach her or who were attacking others, but suddenly her gun stops firing and she quickly checks it.

"Damn!, I'm out of ammunition," Nubia muttered.

A Medjai rides towards her to avenge her fallen companions, just as Nubia looks up a firing sound and the Medjai falls dead. She looks surprised and sees Henderson approach her.

"Nubia, are you okay?" Henderson asks worried as he grabs her shoulder.

"Yes thanks." Nubia smiles and looks at her weapon. "Leave my ammunition in my backpack."

"Take my weapon." Henderson gives her a gun. "Stay close to me."

Nubia grabs the gun and nods.

Ardeth rides to leave the city, but to leave they must pass through the camp of the Americans. Jonathan was still hiding shooting until Beni appears at his side taking the bottle to drink it, but he looks at Ardeth with Hana going towards them and Beni runs away.

"Jonathan!" Hana screams.

Jonathan looks at them, he knew he could shoot him, but he also knew that a mistake could kill Hana, so he grabs The Warden bottle and starts running.

"O'Connell!"

Rick turns and looks at Ardeth with Hana, waits for him to get close and throws himself with them to one of the tents. Jonathan looks at them and runs towards them, grabbing Hana's hand and walking away with her.

Ardeth gets up with his face uncovered, pulls out his sword, but Rick shoots him, letting him go. Another Medjai rides towards Rick but he shoots him.

Hana turns around and is surprised, while looking at Ardeth's face and more because she knows him.

"It can not be... Ardeth Bay." Hana says surprised.

Ardeth pulls out another sword and takes the gun from Rick, but when he looks unarmed he looks at a dynamite, grabs it and lights it up threatening Ardeth.

"Rick, no!" Hana says scared.

 _"Yallah!_ " Ardeth shouted to his men, lowering his weapon. "We will shed no more blood. But you must leave. Leave this place or die." He turned, getting back up onto his horse. "You have one day." He looks at Hana and she looks at him. " _Yallah! Nimshi!_ "

With the order given, he and his black cloaked men ride out of camp and leave nothing but a cloud of dust behind in their wake. The night settles back down into silence.

"Are you alright Livy?" Jonathan asks

"Yes thanks." Hana says as she calms down.

"Hey, I'm sorry for running out, it's just that I'm not good with the gun and I was afraid of hurting you." Jonathan says nervous.

"Don't worry, Jonathan, I know you run away when it comes to cleaning, working and when you owe money, but when it comes to family and friends, you're always there, no matter what happens." Hana smiles. "But thanks for coming back for me."

Jonathan smiles and hugs his little sister at heart.

"Are you alright?" Nubia approaches them.

"Fortunately, yes." Hana says and looks around. "Hey, where's Evy?"

When he heard that Rick looked around, saw her and ran towards her.

"Are you all right?" Rick asked her, causing her to look up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Evy told him, not looking away.

"You sure?" Rick asked her again.

"Yeah, thanks." Evy says.

"See, that proves it!" Daniels says. "Old Seti's fortune's gotta be under this sand!."

"For them to protect it like this, you there's treasure down there," Henderson says.

"These men are desert people." Rick told them. "They value water, not gold."

"Maybe it's something else they're trying to protect." Hana says, which made everyone to look at her. "Just a theory."

"Hana is right, nobody would protect something here without reason, remember that there are many stories about this city." Nubia says.

"You know, maybe just at night, we could combine forces." Burns suggests as he approaches Hana.

* * *

It was later in the evening, Nubia went to sleep in the Henderson tent, Evy and Rick drank while practicing forms of self-defense. Hana could not sleep due to the noise of both, not surprised that Jonathan slept after the drunkenness, she gets up and goes to where the horses and camels are without anyone noticing.

"Asim". Hana approaches him and caresses his head. "I'm glad you're okay, I'm worried that a stray bullet will have hurt you." She smiles with relief.

Asim makes tender sounds while bringing her head towards her.

"I regret to delay, but they forbade me to come for fear that one of them would kidnap me or kill me, taking advantage of the minimum opportunity to come." Hana smiles. "I'm glad you're well, what's more, I'm glad everyone is fine." She says to the rest of the animals.

Hana hugs Asim but at that moment one hand was hit in her mouth and another hand grabbed her waist, pulling her towards the strength behind.

 _"Don't fight, and don't scream. I am alone."_ Ardeth whispers in her ear surprising her since she recognized the voice.

Asim makes a loud noise as he quickly approaches both, Ardeth releases Hana while Asim is standing next to her.

"Calm down Asim." Hana strokes his head and looks at Ardeth. "Ardeth Bay, I can not believe it ... it's you." she says surprised

"Hi Hana, long time no see." Ardeth smiles.

"Six or seven years ago." Hana crosses her arms. "So... It was you who kidnapped me on the boat?"

"I just wanted to protect you, your uncle told us about your trip with your friends to Hamunaptra." Ardeth clarifies seriously.

"You know well that I have not left Cairo since my parents died." Hana says angrily.

"Your uncle just wants to protect you, and in a month you and I will get married and I'll get you out of that city and bring you back with our people." Ardeth says.

"Our people?" Hana raises her eyebrow. "Our people almost killed me."

"No, they know who you are and they just tried to protect you."

"And you almost kill my friends." Hana says upset.

"Hana, you've heard stories about Hamunaptra but your uncle did not tell you the most important thing." Ardeth says worried.

"What is the most important?"

"Here is an evil that prevents us from returning from the undead." Ardeth says seriously.

"A creature?" Hana says confused.

"Do not you remember the stories your father told us when we were kids?"

"You said, we were kids and I barely remember some." Hana says angrily.

"Hana you and you ..."

"Listen Ardeth, I do not know what you're afraid of, but I feel more secure with them than with you!"

Ardeth sighs sadly when he hears that, grabs Hana's hand causing her to blush as he grabs her tenderly.

"Hana ... I want you to feel safe with me, I know that the way I act in these last days to prove it was not the right one, but I promise that I will change it with your friends, I will do it for you."

"If you explain what happens here, what I never understood, I'm sure they would understand ... although I doubt the Americans." Hana says she does not sleep with them.

"If the agreed day does not comply with the agreement, I will explain the evil that is here ... instead of one of many". Ardeth says see the place. "Meanwhile, I ask you please to try to convince them to leave, if they are looking for gold to take everything they find, but they should leave or they will die, but I swear they will not die at the hands of our people, what happened to the travelers who came in those camels. " He looks at the animals. "They died inside the city, not for us."

"If it were true, then because they do not take them away, the camels will die here to keep waiting." Hana looks worried at the animals.

"We have tried but they refuse to leave." Ardeth says without ceasing to see them. "They are very loyal, as your camel is with you."

"I'm afraid to think that if something happens to me ... Asim would stay here waiting for me." Hana hugs Asim scared.

"Hana ..."

"Okay, I'll try to get everyone out tomorrow night." Hana looks at him. "But I do not promise you from the Americans."

"That's enough for me."Ardeth smiles

"Wait! You have to swear that you will not do anything to my friends or the diggers." Hana said in a threatening tone.

"I promise you."Ardeth smiles and kisses her cheek. "Until we meet again."

Hana still blushes and puts a hand to her cheek, a few days ago she wanted to do what she could to break that compromise, but now that she saw him again, she is now hesitating. Asim makes noise and Hana caresses his head and returns to the camp and watches Rick sitting while Evy and Jonathan passed out drunks.

"I really wish I could take out my camera at this time." Hana said while looking at her two friends. "But if Evy looks at the picture she would quickly demand me to destroy it."

"Where were you?" Rick asks ignoring what she said.

"I went to see Asim." Hana sits down next to him. "We must do what that man said, we must leave tomorrow night."

"If we find what your friends want, we'll leave." Rick says as he prepares his gun.

"Have you found something?" Hana asks curious.

"Apart from the death of our dear fat friend, we find a sarcophagus." Rick says.

"A sarcophagus?" Hana says surprised, although it should not since in Hamunaptra there must be many sarcophagus.

"Yes, and you?"

"We found something of **The Princess Without a Name** , a door with the symbol of her necklace". Hana smiles.

"Seriously?" Rick says surprised and Hana nods. "Wow, if Evy finds out, she'll go crazy knowing that Nubia found what she was looking for first." He looks at Evy asleep.

"You have no idea."

* * *

"So you found something about that princess." Henderson says as he strokes her hair. "Well, you're lucky."

"Yes, I still can not believe it." Nubia says while she was leaning on his chest. "You found something today?"

"A chest." He says. "We're gonna' open it up tomorrow."

"A chest, like pirates?" Nubia asks funny.

"I just hope we do not need a key." Henderson says as he hugs her.

"Hey, I have a question, how did you lot get involved with Dr. Allen anyway?" Nubia asks. "Last I heard he had been expelled from the Metropolitan Museum in New York."

"Well, my friends and I heard the story of Hamunaptra while we were visiting Egypt in search of treasures, we tried to hire Ernesto Schiaparelli but we could not locate him." Henderson says and looks into her eyes. "By the way, I know he's your grandfather."

"Yes, besides he already had plans, but if you had found him, believe me he would not have hesitated to come here." Hana smiles as she remembers how her grandfather is when it comes to the Egyptians.

"But we found and he agree to come with us to prove his old employers wrong about this place."

"And then you found Beni." She says.

"Do you know that he is wanted for deserting the Foreign Legion?" Asks Henderson and she denies. "Well, a legion came here and he, like Rick, are the only survivors, we found him because we know where the most wanted people go and we offered him money to bring us here."

"Wow, I imagine that while we were preparing everything we met." Nubia smiles.

"Yes." Henderson smiles. "You are the greatest treasure I found in Egypt, believe me when I find the treasure I want you to come with me." Nubia looks at him surprised. " "Nubia Halsey, will you marry me" He grabs her hand.

Nubia smiles and quickly kisses him passionately and he corresponds with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

With everything that happened last night, Hana could hardly sleep, woke up before the sun began to rise in peaks and distant dunes. She got up to go to see Asim to make sure she was okay, while she walks she finds the diggers preparing breakfast.

"Good Morning." Hana greets and the diggers look at her and greets her smiling a bit trying to hide their sadness, she can not blame them since they lost their friends last night.

"Wow, but it's our Egyptian favorite." Daniels approaches from behind and Hana turns around scared about to scream. "I'm sorry, hehehehe, I did not want to scare you."

"Mr. Daniels, good morning." Hana says trying to calm down.

"Just call me Daniels, I'm not old." Daniels smiles. "What are you doing awake so early?"

"With everything that happened last night I could hardly sleep."

"We are already two, I could barely sleep, I also took the opportunity to observe and review the area." Daniels looks around. "With everything that happened last night we must be alert."

"Also, they only gave us one day." Hana says.

"Well, if I find the treasure, I'll leave if my friends and I do not leave." Daniels says seriously.

"I say you have to listen to him, I've heard horrible stories about Hamunaptra." Hana says nervous.

"And do you believe those cheap stories?" Daniel looks at her raising his eyebrow.

Hana points to the dozen camels that have been in Hamunaptra for a long time waiting for their teachers to never return, among them was Asim, who was on his way to Hana.

"Ok, it's not that cheap." Daniels says as he watches the camels. "Ok... If we find something of great value that makes us rich, we will go tonight."

"Thank you." Hana smiles and turns to see Asim. "Good morning, Asim." She says smiling as she caresses his head and Asim makes tender noises.

"Come on, I do not trust you're alone, this place is very dangerous." Daniels says.

"Yes, I'll see you later, Asim." Hana kisses him head and leaves with Daniels. "Hey ... I'm sorry for the loss of your men."

"Thank you ... we knew the risks, but we never imagined this." Daniels says as he reaches into the pockets of his pants.

"Nobody can imagine it." Hana says.

Both return to the camp and look at Rick leaving the camp of the Americans, but stop to see them.

"Good Morning." Hana smiles.

"Hana, where were you?, I was about to go looking for you." Rick says a little angry.

"Sorry, I went to see Asim." Hana says nervous.

"Calm down O'Connell she was with me." Daniels says with a mocking smile.

"And why do you think I worry?" Rick says.

"Good Morning." Nubia approaches her friends smiling.

"And here is our other disappeared, where were you?" Rick asks seriously.

"Surely she was with ..."

"Good Morning." Henderson approaches while he looks at Daniels badly, while he looks at him mockingly. "Ready to go down again."

"Of course." Nubia says proud but is surprised to see Evy dizzy by the hangover. "Evy, what happened to you?" She asks surprised.

"Don't ask." Evy says angry.

"Let's go check out our prize." Henderson grinned from ear to ear to Daniels.

"Sure, I'll wake up the others." Daniels enters the camp.

"Well, it would be better if we go for our prize." Jonathan says.

"Good idea, Rick, could you help me lower my camera?" Hana asks.

"You brought a camera?" Evy asks surprised and Hana nods. "Great, then you lend me to take pictures of my discovery?" She asks with enthusiasm.

"Sure." Hana smiles.

"Well, let's go for your camera." Rick says.

Daniel takes a good piece of land, opens Burns' tent and throws it away while he laughs.

"What the hell!" Burns comes out with his face full of sand. "Daniels!"

"Good morning sleepy, ready to go for our treasure?" Daniels asks funny.

"Of course I'm ready, but it was not necessary to wake up like that." Burns says while shaking the sand.

"Come on, don't be a baby, have breakfast and come back down."

* * *

After breakfast and getting organized, Rick, Evy, Hana, Jonathan, Nubia, the Egyptologist, the Americans, Beni and the Diggers go back down leaving some of them on guard outside.

"Okay, here we split up, stay alert because this place has hidden traps." Rick warns them.

"Shut up, O'Connell, we'll be fine but we will take it into account." Daniels says.

"Yeah sure." Rick walks away.

"Good luck friend." Beni says.

"Take my gun, Hana." Burns offers his pistol.

"I do not like guns." Hana says nervous.

"But in cases like this they are necessary and I do not want something to happen to you." Burns says.

Hana looks at the dubious weapon but agrees and grabs it. Burns smiles and walks away with his team.

"I think he likes you." Evy says approaching.

"Yes ... but we can only be friends." Hana says sadly.

"Why ?, he's cute, gentle and gentlemanly, unlike his friends."

"Yes but ... you know how my uncle is when it comes to Americans."

"You're right." Evy says "Be careful girls." She tells Hana and Nubia.

"We will be fine". Hana says smiling.

"Take care baby." Henderson kisses Nubia.

"Until afternoon". Nubia smiles.

"Make Nubia take care of the Americans." Evy says.

"You do not have to ask for it." Hana leaves with Nubia.

"What does that American have that I do not have?" Jonathan asks for jealousy.

"The list is long, where do you want me to start?" Evy asks.

* * *

"Thank God Rick helped us lower my camera." Hanna says smiling as she carries it.

"I'm still asking ... how did you manage to get that camera out of the ship?" Nubia says confused.

"oh, I never took it out, I bought it in the village."

"That would explain everything." Nubia smiles funny and look at the door with the symbol she had so much sought. "There is." She smiles and buries the torch on the ground. "Come on, I help you, you have to take a picture."

* * *

"I can't believe I allowed the two of you to get me drunk." Evy says annoyed as she puts the key in the sarcophagus and turned it around.

"Don't blame me, I don't even remember being there." Jonathan says as he raises his torch to illuminate her.

"Well neither do I, thank you."

"You don't?" Rick gives her a hurt look.

"No . ... Why? ... Should I?" Evy gives Rick a nervous look.

"No." Rick says as he removes the lid of the sarcophagus to discover another inside. "Another sarcophagus?" He asks confused.

"It's a coffin, the Egyptians always put a coffin inside the sarcophagus when it comes to someone important." Evy explains. "Although ... the coffin is also sealed." She says surprised.

"Hey Evy, I do not know much about the Egyptians, but I know enough to know that this is not normal." Jonathan says that while he points the coffin. "Why would they seal a coffin?"

"Yes you're right, guys, this is a great discovery!" Evy says with enthusiasm. "Quick, we have to open it."

Jonathan and Rick look at each other and do not agree with that idea.

"You do not think we should look for Nubia, she should know something about that." Jonathan suggests.

"I do not think so, she never found a mummy." Evy says.

"But her grandfather must have told her something, everything we know, apart from your studies, we owe to her grandfather as well." Jonathan says as he puts the torch in the sand.

"She would have told me, besides, remember that he does not tell her everything because he wants her to have her own experience." Evy says without seeing him. "Now we have to hurry."

* * *

Dr. Allen continued to forcefully order the diggers as they continue to strive to enter more into the compartment, with evident fear on their faces after what happened to their three companions. Finally they managed to get it and began to lengthen it.

"Finally." Burns says excited. "As soon as I become a millionaire, I'll ask Hana to marry me."

"But you barely know her?" Henderson says without seeing him.

"You invited Nubia to go out a few minutes to meet her at the port and nobody told you anything." Burns says looking at him.

"Yes, but we take the time to get to know each other, and she will be the future Mrs. Henderson."

"What do you mean, you'll ask her to marry us when we leave here?" Daniels asks.

"Actually I already did it."

"What?" Daniels and Burns turn to see him.

"Yes, I asked her to marry me and she accepted."

Daniels and Burns smile and hug him and shake his hair as they laugh.

"I never imagine you got married." Daniels.

"Congrats friend." Burns says.

"Congratulations, Mr. Henderson, I just hope you have no problem with Miss Halsey's grandfather." Dr. Allen says without seeing him.

"I'll take care of that later, I do not think it's a problem." Henderson says with pride. "But that she will be my wife, I'm sure."

"They found something!" Burns says excited.

Daniels and Henderson turn and watch as the diggers pull out an old chest adorned with colorful drawings and ancient writings. When they managed to set it down, the two diggers backed away hurriedly, trying to hide behind the other natives. They each of them stared at the chest with an ominous look, a few muttering something unintelligible. As soon as they were off the box, Dr. Allen and the Americans approached the chest with enthusiasm.

"There is a curse upon this chest," Dr. Allen warned, his eyes devouring the hieroglyphic writing scrolled across the lid.

"Curse my ass." Daniels says without caring.

"Yeah, who cares?" Henderson says desperately.

"Have a care, Mr. Henderson." Dr. Allen stated sharply, jabbing his finger in the American's face. "In these hallowed grounds that which was set forth in ancient times is as strong today as it was then."

"Yeah, yeah, we understand." Henderson nodded without hearing. "What's it say?"

Daniels, Burns and Henderson leaned closer to the chest while Dr. Allen solved the writing, deciphering the old words with easy learning.

"Death will come on swift wings to whomsoever opens this chest."

Suddenly, despite the small size of the closed chamber, a wind without sound began to wave across the room. The torches flickered. Daniels looked over his shoulder, wondering what that breeze might have caused.

Then it was spilled by the Anubis Chamber with a hard revenge that extinguished the flames in one of the torches. The Americans were all up, armed and ready for the invisible danger. The diggers reacted like scared cattle, screaming and running out of the room, trampling one of their own in their desperate attempt to flee.

Daniels and Burns watched them run, slightly agitated. They waited, but nothing else happened. They both heard Henderson holster his revolver when he saw that nothing was happening.

"We should not be here," he whined softly. "This is not good." Beni says scared while looking around.

The Americans ignored him and knelt again near the chest.

"It says, there is one, the Undead, who, if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse." Dr. Allen reads the chest again.

"Well let's make sure we don't bring anyone back from the dead then, huh?" Henderson says with a mocking smile and his friends laugh.

"He will kill all those who open this chest, and assimilate their organs and fluids" Dr. Allen continued the translation while Daniels shared a sickened look with Burns, whose eyes were as large as saucers. "And in so doing he will regenerate, and no longer be the Undead, but a plague upon this earth."

"Well," Henderson said prudently. "We didn't come all this way for nothing."

"That's right!" Daniels nodded.

"It's the curse..." Beni starts to back scared and everyone turns to see him. "Beware, the curse!" He runs away. "Beware!"

The remaining group was not sure what to do with the warning, was not sure if they should follow their example or simply open the chest, besides the Americans did not believe in curses.

"Stupid superstitious bastard." Daniels says.

Henderson and Burns had summed up their courage and were grabbing the lid of the chest, trying to open it. As he did so, the lid flew out in his hands, and a heavy blanket of smoke and dust ran out, enveloping the Americans and Dr. Allen.

* * *

Nubia and Hana push the door causing a certain amount of sand to fall on them, but that does not prevent them from pushing it until it is completely open.

"Finally." Nubia says with enthusiasm.

Nubia grab your flashlight and Hana follows with the camera and enters the chamber of The princess without a name, finding the statue of her, but unlike the others found, his face still intact, had jewels and treasures to around and a sarcophagus with colorful writing symbols in the center of the chamber.

"At last!" Nubia jumps excitedly approaching the sarcophagus. "After so many years I finally found you."

"Congratulations Nubia, you finally made it." Hana smiles.

"Yeah ... quick Hana, take pictures while deciphering her name." Nubia says while reading the sarcophagus.

"Sure, I'm going for the other torch to light up the place." Hana says as she leaves the chamber.

"Sure, let's see what he says." Nubia illuminates the hieroglyphs better. "Ramses unjustly condemned this innocent soul for her brother's sins only because he wanted the person who should not be named to feel what Pharaoh Ramses felt when he lost his father and sisters in one night... Who should not be named?" She asks surprised and confused. "It seems that her brother killed Pharaoh Seti and his two daughters."

"Allah." Hana whispers nervously. "Wait, then it was her brother who killed them?"

"If that is written, it means that it is true." Nubia says while looking at the statue. "If you're not a princess ... then who are you?

* * *

After much effort, Rick and Jonathan removed the coffin from the sarcophagus and placed it vertically on the wall.

"Oh my God, I've dreamed about this ever since I was a little girl." Evy said excitedly.

"Oh look, the sacred spells have been chiseled off. This man must have been condemned not only in this life but in the next!" Evy says running her hand over where the sacred spells should have been.

"Tough break." said Rick, unsympathetically.

"Yes, I'm all tears." Jonathan said in an uncaring voice. "Let's see whose inside, shall we?"

Jonathan inserts the key into the coffin's lock. Turns it. The lid cracks open with a hiss. They all react to the foul stench. Then Rick grabs the lid. It's stuck. He pulls with all his might. Jonathan helps him. It starts to give way slowly, and then it suddenly pops open and the most hideous, maggot-infested, rotten copser imaginable jumps up.

* * *

Hana took pictures of the walls of the chamber when a wind of nothing hit her face and some jewels fell, including a golden box with Egyptian symbols falling from the altar.

"What was that?!" Nubia gets up while pulling out her gun.

 _"Merary"_

"Did you hear that ?!" Hana asks scared.

"Calm down Hana, remember ... this place is cursed and many things can happen". Nubia says and Hana nods scared.

* * *

"God I hate it when these things do that!" Evy says, breathing heavily.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Rick asks as he realizes something very different in the mummy.

"No," Evy says just as surprised and confused. "I've never seen a mummy look like this. He's, he's still..."

"Juicy?" Jonathan says.

"Yes, I do not understand anything" Evy says. "I'll go for Nubia, surely she knows something." She starts to move away.

"I'll go with you, Jonathan, stay here." Rick grabs a torch and follows her.

"Hey, but I do not ..." Jonathan watches them go, sighs and looks at the mummy. "I know some mummies that will surely want to be your friends."

* * *

"My God ...she lived in the palace with her brother, apparently he was someone very important." Nubia says surprised while she continued reading the hieroglyphics of the sarcophagus. "Apparently, Merary was going to be Seth's wife, but she rejected the idea because she wanted to live a normal life.""

Hana begins to photograph, but stops when she hears that name since she would swear that she has been listening since they found the symbol.

"Merary?" Hana asks surprised.

"Yes Merary, and I'm glad she did well not to choose that ..." Nubia stops translating while rereading the hieroglyphs. "Merary ... her name is Merary, it can not be ..." she begins to tremble. "I found her name !, finally discover her name!"

Hana smiles but stops to see a beautiful box lying on the floor, she approaches slowly and grabs it carefully, listening to the whispers as she looks at him.

"Now we must open the sarcophagus." Nubia says without seeing her. "Come on Hana brings the ..."

"Nubia". Evy calls as she and Rick approach the chamber, Hana turns around quickly hiding the box on her back. "My God," she says in surprise as she looks around.

"It seems you were ahead of our friends." Rick says surprised to see the jewels.

"And it's good that Jonathan did not come because he would be packing all this." Evy says.

"Who cares about these jewels? ... well, for now I do not care, look Evy, I finally found her." Nubia says excitedly pointing to the statue and the sarcophagus.

"The princess without a name ... with her face intact". Evy says surprised.

"In fact, she was not a princess." Nubia says and Evy looks at her. "Her name was Merary."

"Merary." Evy says surprised.

"Yes, it says here that Ramses murdered her unjustly because he wanted to take revenge on the murderer of his father and his sisters ... the murderer was her brother." Nubia says while showing the hieroglyphics.

"So he killed her for revenge, even the Egyptians were very spiteful." Rick says surprised while looking at the statue.

"He wanted the killer to feel what he was feeling." Nubia says.

"And then he repented and sent many statues of her in her honor." Hana says as she keeps the box in her backpack.

Rick looks at the statue and then looks at Hana and then sees the statue again.

"What's going on?" Hana asks.

"I do not know if it's me, but I swear that that girl ... Merary looks like you." Rick says.

Evy and Nubia look at the face of the statue and then look at Hana comparing them.

"It can not be." Evy says to see Hana and then to the statue. "It's true ... she looks a lot like you."

"It will not be an ancestor of yours" Rick says when he sees her.

"Or a reincarnation" Hana says surprised.

"Please, reincarnations do not exist." Evy says while looking at the statue. "It's true, Merary looks a lot like Hana, but we all have doubles in the world, even thousands of years ago."

"Yeah, sure, well, I finally found the name of this girl, now I just have to investigate her brother." Nubia says with enthusiasm. "I have to ask Henderson to lend me a few of his diggers, but I can not risk all this gold, Rick help me get the sarcophagus out of this chamber."

"Yes, but before that ... we need your help, Nubia, you see ... our mummy is ... well ... you better see it". Evy says.

"What's wrong with the mummy you found Evy?" Hana asks confused.

"You'd better see it with your own eyes." Rick says.

* * *

Dr. Allen was breathing erratically, and his hands shook a little when he reached the open chest. Everything inside was wrapped in gauze and burlap, as if it were something fragile and precious. He removed the wrappers, Dr. Allen's own breath caught what his eyes contemplated.

They were sheets of gray metal, linked together. All of it engraved with more of the hieroglyphic pictures. It did not shine or shine, and it certainly did not look valuable. There was nothing at all that drew attention, but Dr. Allen was bedazzled.

Oh my God," he rasped. "It does exist... The Book of the Dead!"

"A book?" Daniels says extremely disappointed."Who cares about a book? Where the hell's the treasure?!"

"This, gentlemen." Dr. Allen responded adamantly. He rose to his feet, still clutching the book. The Americans moved with him, eyes on the unusual trophy trying to see what he saw, puzzled. "This is treasure!"

"Hell!" Henderson says furious. "I wouldn't trade you for a brass..."

Before he could finish that sentence, Henderson kicked the side of the chest in frustration, and one of the heavy sides fell off with a resounding thump, Daniels stepped back, gazing down on the new opening in the chest in wonderment. His jaw fell at the sight. Inside were five fantastic looking jars, made out of alabaster and each with a sculpted stopper: a baboon, jackal, falcon, lion which unfortunately was shattered and a human pharaoh head, each one exquisite in detail. They were also gilded in gold.

Everyone lowered themselves down once again, drawn to the sight of the new treasures. Daniels crouched down, a smile starting to play on his lips as Burns laughed softly at the favorable turn of events. Henderson gaped in an excited way, pushing Dr. Allen away for a better look. The Americans were ecstatic that their time wasn't wasted for a mere book.

"There's your treasure, gentlemen." Dr. Allen says smiling.

"Well now we're on to something." Daniels replied happily.

* * *

"You opened the coffin ?!" Nubia asks surprised and annoyed. "That was very irresponsible, you have an idea of how long the coffin has been closed and how many bacteria it has that can be deadly, you have to have the appropriate equipment to open it."

"I was so anxious that I forgot those details." Evy says nervously.

"That's why I'll wait to open my mother's coffin in the museum with Dr. Bey." Nubia says seriously

"My uncle will love to analyze a mummy that is in Hamunaptra and more when it comes to The princess without a name, of course, after listening to his sermon." Hana says and Nubia nods.

"If something happens to me for one of those bacteria of your beloved mummy, you will be responsible for all medical expenses." Rick says looking seriously at Evy.

"I'll add it to the list." Evy says nervously. "There is."

"Finally!" Jonathan says watching them. "Our new friend is not very friendly, much less with that face."

"Allah!" Hana says terrified to see the mummy.

"Is that the mummy?" Nubia says surprised.

"Yes, I swear I've never seen a mummy like this, have you or your grandfather seen something like this?" Evy asks very curious.

"No, and I doubt that my grandfather saw something like that." Nubia replied, shaking her head. "He's still..."

"Juicy." Jonathan, Rick and Hana says.

"Yes." Nubia agreed. "He must be more than three thousand years old and, well, it looks as if he's still..."

"...decomposing." Evy finished, staring at the corpse in wonder.

"That's right ... do you have any idea who it is?" Nubia asks without stopping to see the mummy.

"All the sacred spells have been chiseled off. The hieratics and hieroglyphs that protect the deceased on his journey into the afterlife, they've been removed." Evy says and Nubia and Hana look at her surprised. "This man was condemned even in the hereafter."

"Is not the princess Ahmanet?" Rick asks.

"No, this mummy is a man's." Nubia says. "What's this mummy called?"

"There it was written ... that he should not be named." Evy says, Hana and Nubia look at each other surprised. "You know who he was?" She asks since she saw their expressions.

"Who should not be named is Merary's brother." Nubia says surprised to see the mummy while everyone is surprised. "It's because of him that Ramses killed her."

"What?" Evy asks surprised

"Well, in two days we found a couple of mummified brothers." Rick says surprised.

"That had never happened." Evy says surprised like Nubia.

Hana looked away; the mummy was hideous to look at. She looked at the lid of the coffin and bent down to examine it.

"Hey, look at this." Hana says pointing out fingernail scratches and dried blood on the inside of the lid.

"Oh my God." Evy breathed. "These marks were made with...fingernails." She traced her own fingers down the lines to prove it.

"This man was buried alive." Nubia said quietly, sharing a look with Rick.

"And he left a message." Evy says, as they stared at the grouping of hieratics. "Death is only the beginning."

They nervously turned to stare at the corpse behind them.

"Where's my gun?" Rick asks.

"What are you going to do?" Hana asks incredulously. "Shoot him?"

"If he decides to wake up then hell yes."


	10. Chapter 10

"Carefull!" Nubia says annoyed to see that they tied the sarcophagus without delicacy. "It's delicate!"

The diggers apologize and continue working, Nubia watched them to see that he did not do nonsense. Henderson approaches and stands beside him, looking at the sarcophagus.

"So you came here for that?" Henderson asks.

"Yes, then I'll see how I'll take the statue." Nubia says smiling as she watches the diggers finish tying the sarcophagus on top of one of the semitrailer that the Americans brought to take away the gold.

"Well, then we solve that, by the way look at this." Henderson shows him one of the Canopic Jars.

"Oh my God." Nubia says surprised. "Where did you find it?

"We found them in a chest underneath our old buddy Anubis."

"May I?" Nubia held her hand out to Henderson.

"Sure." He replied, giving it to her to look at.

"Is incredible." Nubia examines it and turns around to see the sarcophagus. "It must be hers".

"What?" Henderson asks confused.

"Her Canopic Jars." Nubia responds as she turns to see him. "Because obviously it should not be Evy's mummy… he was buried alive."

"Why, this beauty has something to do with mummies?" Henderson asks curious.

"Of course, during the mummification, the Egyptians extracted the vital organs and placed them in these canopic jars. They believed that they would be necessary in the future life, each one representing the four sons of Horus, and each god was responsible for protecting an organ in particular. "Nubia explains it while returning it.

"Really?" Henderson asks when he returns to the camp along with her.

"Yes, and your jar represents the god Qebehsenuef."

"Well, I do not care because this will give us enough money for our new life, you know we have a lot to plan, since I hesitate to return to the United States, what do you say?" Ask Henderson.

"I had not thought of it". Nubia says it was true, she never thought about going to live in America as soon as she marries Henderson.

* * *

Hana was still inside Merary's chamber, taking out of her backpack the box that was hiding from the others while listening to some strange whispers making sure she opened it. She had many doubts because she was afraid of what she would have inside, so she prefers to read the hieroglyphics, but she is surprised by what is written there, it was the lyrics of the song she sang when she was a chil, what frightened her more than she did not realize she was singing the song while reading the hieroglyphs.

 _"Alnuwm, 'ukht yanam  
_ _wadae Isis yurshiduk 'lilaa alealam_  
 _'lilaa ealam al'ahlam walsaeada_  
 _la tujad muneanat 'iin lm takun farha_  
 _hnak, In yuadhiyak ahd."_

While she unconsciously continues to sing the song, the box opens up scaring Hana causing her to throw it, the box falls to the ground and from the inside comes something bright that catches her attention.

She grabs the object and is surprised to see that it is the famous necklace that is sculpted in the statues of Merary and is the only thing that has identified it. She gets up and goes to an old mirror, puts it on, looks at the wonders and somehow feels complete having it on, as if years ago she had stopped using it.

"Hana." Evy says from outside the chambers.

Hana is scared and quickly grabs the box and keeps it in her backpack, but realizes she is wearing the necklace and hiding it in her clothes and pretending to be inspecting the treasures.

"Hana." Evy enters the chamber. "Hana is time to return to the surface."

"Clear." Hana says rising. "Did you find any of your new creepy friends?"

"Yes, but I tell others because I want to tell you since ... I think that man's sentenced was horrible." Evy says scared.

"Any sentenced hat has to do with being mummified alive or buried alive is horrible." Hana says that while she keeps some treasures in her backpack.

"Yes, you're right."

"Allah!" she screams as she tries to lift her backpack. "It's heavy!"

Oh Hana, the treasures look light but they are very heavy, apparently you will have to leave some here and come for them tomorrow." Evy says funny. Hana nods and opens her backpack taking out few treasures. "Why did you want to take these treasures, you know that if Nubia finds out she will want to kill you?"

"She asked me to take what I could."

"I'm not surprised, come on, I'm sure it's already dark and I do not want to worry men." Evy says and Hana nods.

* * *

The two camps have now joined together. O'Connell and Beni are roasting chunks of hairy meat over a fire. Jonathan wrinkles his nose, disgusted by the smell.

"What is that stuff?" It smells like our late friend, the warden. Jonathan says disgusted. Rick and Beni both grinned at him and Jonathan suddenly looked horrified. "You did not...we're not...?"

"Rat gizzards. They smell bad and taste worse, but that's the best the desert has to offer." Rick says.

"Say, O'Connell, what do you think these babies will fetch back home?" Henderson asks as he sits next to them with Nubia, Daniels and Burns.

"We hear you gentlemen found yerselves a nice gooey mummy. Congratulations." Burns says sarcastically.

"You know, if you dry that fella out, you might be able to sell him for some firewood." Daniels said, as they began to laugh.

"Oh Henderson, apparently you did not understand anything." Nubia says while pointing his canopic jars.

"Of course, the Egyptians put the things of the dead for the afterlife and the nonsense they believed." Henderson says as he tries to remember what she said while Nubia rolls her eyes.

"Wait, do you know what this is?" Burns asks while pointing his jar.

"Those are canopic jars, the Egyptians used them during the process of mummification, as I told Henderson, each one represents one of the children of Horus and contains a vital organ like ... Intestine". then to Burns. "Liver" and look at Daniels. "Stomach."

"What?" Burns looks surprised and disgusted at his jara.

"Hey, you did not tell me what each one contains!" Henderson says surprised.

"I said vital organs so you must have had an idea what I was referring to." Nubia says crossing her arms. "So, gentleman, your treasures are not of great value without a mummy."

"You mean we should give it to you because it belongs to your princess?" Daniels asks annoyed.

"I'm not sure, but I would recommend that you look for something else or a mummy to have that value." Nubia says that while the Americans look at the fire annoying.

"Well ... at least we learned some history." Burns says disappointed.

"Well, I could give you the park you deserve for your jar." Nubia says and the Americans look at her. "I mean, I can say that belongs to my mummy, so we all win if you do not find Seti's treasure." She proposes smiling.

"Really?!" Burns asks excited.

"Look what I found." Evy says as she and Hana walk towards them.

"You're in her seat." Rick told Beni, who just scoffed. "Now!"

"Yep." Beni muttered, moving so Evy could sit by Rick.

"Nubia you have to see this." Evy says that when she sits down and gives him what she has in her hands.

"Let's see." Nubia says she takes something small from Evy's hands while Hana sits next to Burns. "Oh God ... skeletons of beetles." she says surprised

"What?" Rick asks while looking at the little skeleton confused.

"Scarab skeletons." Evy says. "Flesh-eaters. I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse." Hana and Rick took one from her hands and began to inspect its skeleton. "Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him."

"So somebody threw these in with our guy and they slowly ate him alive?" Rick asks.

"Very slowly." Nubia says.

"He certainly was not a popular fellow when they planted him." Jonathan said pulling a stick of meat from the fire.

"Well he probably got a little too frisky with the Pharaohs daughter". Rick says with a cheeky smile on his face. Making everyone laugh except for Hana who seemed lost in thought. "Hey you okay"? Rick asks her in concern.

"Yeah, it's just ... when I heard Evy and saw these little skeletons, I started to remember one of the many stories that my father told me about the Egyptians and ... he told me the story of a man, a priest who He suffered a similar fate from the mummy that Evy, Rick and Jonathan found, but ... I only remember small parts since he never told me the name of the pharaoh or what the dynasty was. " Hana says while looking at the skeleton in her hands.

"Do you want to tell us?" Daniels asks.

"It is said that during the end of a dynasty there was a man named Imhotep who was the High Priest of Osiris, and he did his job effectively, he became the trusted advisor and the closest confidant of Pharaoh, he had a sister who was the only one Her remaining relative, he did everything possible to keep her safe and believed that the best way was for her to become a priestess. " Hana says while she watches the fire.

"Like my mummy Merary and Evy's mummy." Nubia says surprised.

"Yes, but despite his position, Imhotep lived a great secret: the pharaoh's mistress." Hana says surprising everyone. "She was Imhotep's love, and they took precautions to keep their romance a secret." Everything was going well until one night both were devising a plan to kill Pharaoh so they could live together, Imhotep also planned to take his sister with them since he did not want to leave her alone. "

"I understood that sibling marriage was legal at that time." Beni says confused

"That was in royalty, I mean the pharaoh was marrying his sister." Burns says.

"Not all, some if they marry their relatives, but others with the son of a soldier or someone of another position." Nubia says. "For example, Siti's mother belonged to a military family in Lower Egypt."

"Imhotep did not say anything to his sister to protect her because he was afraid they would do something to him." One night Imhotep was in his room, but unfortunately Seti arrived early and Anck was there, Su-Namun had been touched by another, and when the He came face to face with Imhotep, who took his sword just below him, and took the opportunity to stab Seti in the back, before Imhotep participated in the massacre, but none of them realized that the Pharaoh's daughters were watching from their balcony the cruel scene and alerted the pharaoh's bodyguards who went quickly. "

"See your father die without being able to do anything ... I do not want to imagine how much they suffered." Evy says horrified.

"I do not want to imagine it." Nubia says horrified.

"Pharaoh's guards tried to open the door by surprising the lovers because they did not know what to do against them, she asked him to leave, but Imhotep did not want to leave her alone, but his priests rushed him away, where he promised to resuscitate her. to a safe place, but unfortunately from there Imhotep could see with horror how his lover stabbed himself to death.

"Like Romeo and Juliet?" Jonathan says.

"I doubt it." Rick says.

"Some time later, Imhotep and his priests stole his body and brought him here to Hamunaptra to resurrect his deceased lover."

"bring her back to life? That's impossible." Daniels says mockingly.

"There was a dark magic that allowed it, but it was forbidden that after his guardian died he was hiding in this city, but I do not remember where, there are legends of that book." Hana says seriously.

"The book of the dead". Nubia says and Hana nods.

"The book of the dead?" Rick asks confused.

"It was the only thing that contained ancient spells and enchantments that resurrected the dead and summoned Book Warriors or also known as Ghost Warriors." Nubia explains.

"Do not say nonsense, that does not exist." Evy says. "Continue Hana."

"Imhotep and his priests entered the lower chambers of the city, read from the Book of the Dead and extracted the soul of their lover from the underworld, unfortunately, the guards or also known Medjai." Hana looks at Rick surprising him, since he knows who he's talking about. "They followed them, they intervened and they stopped Imhotep before he could complete the ritual, forcing the soul of his beloved to return to the underworld." Everyone looks at her surprised. "The priests of Imhotep were mummified alive and buried within the walls of the city." Meanwhile, Imhotep was forced to suffer Hom Dai."

" _What_?" Nubia gaped. "But that's the worst of all Ancient Egyptian curses!"

"I know, they cut his tongue, tied it tightly with wrappings, and when they placed it inside a sarcophagus, carnivorous beetles spilled on his body, which would feed on him for many years and was buried somewhere in this city. "She looks around while everyone looks scared." But, hey, as I said and I hope it's just a scary story. "

"What happened to his sister?" Nubia asks.

"I have no idea, as I said, I do not remember some details of that story."

"But it seems that my mummy was that priest named Imhotep." Evy says surprised.

"Why are you sure?" Rick asks.

"Well, according to my readings and the story that Hana told us, our friend suffered the Hom-Dai. In all of my research I've never read of this curse actually having been performed." Evy said knowledgably.

"Neither have I." Nubia looked up.

"That bad, huh?" Rick asks.

"Yes, they never used it because they feared it so. It's written, that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt." Evy explained

"Like what that Moses guy did to that Pharaoh guy?" Beni asks nervously.

"That's one way of putting it." Evy chuckled.

"Let's see, there were frogs, flies, locusts..." Jonathan started to list them off.

"Hail and fire." Burns added.

"The sun turning black." Henderson continued.

"Water turning to blood." Daniels followed behind that.

"And my personal favorite: people covered in boils and sores." Jonathan finished.

"Well, I have read many books about these pests, first the water turns to blood, the frogs, the lice, the flies, the pestilence of livestock, the ulcers, the rain of hail and fire, the locusts, the darkness and the but of all the death of the firstborn. "Hana explains seriously while everyone looks nervous after hearing that. "I hope none of you is a firstborn." Rick, Jonathan, Daniels, Henderson, Beni and Nubia raise their hands revealing that they are first-born. "Well ... I'm a primogenite too." She says nervous.

All the men share nervous looks, really spooked. Evelyn just laughs at them, then pulls a meat stick out of the fire.

"Fried gizzard anyone?" Evy asks.

* * *

 **In the middle of the night everyone was sleeping peacefully, Hana grimaces as she slept while listening to the whispers again.**

 **Merary was watching on her balcony watching the city, she finally had the courage and refusal to become Seth's wife as she wanted to get married and start a family.**

 ** _"Here is our almost no priestess."_**

 **Merary turns scared to see her brother who was approaching her.**

 ** _"Imhotep I …"_**

 ** _"Maybe Pharaoh has accepted your decision since you did it before your training._ " He stands in front of her. " _But I'm angry, angry because you did not tell me what you wanted and you kept quiet."_**

 **" _I know that if I became a priestess I would be able to be closer to you ... I wanted to please you, but ... giving up all the possibilities of forming a family was something I could not stand."_ Merary says crying. **_**"Please, forgive me for disappointing you."** _

**" _Do not do._ " he grabs his shoulder. " _Forgive me, I believed what you wanted and I made decisions without consulting you without knowing that I was hurting you ... forgive me Merary"._**

 **" _I have nothing to forgive, you just want my good and accept my decision and lean on what I want is enough for me._ " She smiles.**

 _ **"So everything's okay?"**_

 **" _Yes."_**

 _ **"Then give me a hug."**_

 **Merary hugs him smiling as he hugs her delicately demonstrating all his love and how important his sister is to him.**

Hana wakes up surprised and a little scared, feels something wet on her cheeks and touches her realizing that she was crying while asleep, she felt that what she dreamed was not a dream but a memory.

"I thought that The Book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold." Rick says.

Hana slowly turns her head and looks at Rick, sitting next to Evy, while she opens an old black book with Jonathan's key.

"It is made out of gold." Evy says. "This isn't The Book of Amun-Ra. This is something else."

"What are you doing?" Hana says sitting down. "Evy… Where did you get that book?" she asks surprised since she recognizes it.

"The Egyptologist had it." Evy says without seeing her."

Evy, that's the book of the Dead." Hana says scared.

Evy nodded to agree.

"The Book of the Dead?" Rick asks and looks at Evy. "Are you sure you wanna' be playing around with that thing? "Do not you remember what Hana and Nubia told us that book ?!"

"Honestly, you two! It's just a book." Evy says logically. "No harm ever came from...reading a book."

She unlocked the book, and it clicked open. Then she opened up the cover, which caused the fire to flicker.

"That happens a lot around here," Rick observed, as they looked at the book nervously.

"Evy, I don't think you should read that." Hana warned her and Evy looked at her incredulously.

"What's it say?" Rick asks

Hana tries to get up to avoid it, but for some reason her body does not respond, no matter how hard she tried to move, she could not.

" _Amun-Ra. Amun-Dei_ ," Evy read aloud. "It speaks of the night and of the day." she read on the wind picked up and the fire kept flickering.

"Evy no!" Hana says.

 **"Merary!"**

"NO! You must not read from the book!" Dr. Allen was awake and ran over to them.

"Evy what have you done ?!" Hana says horrified.

Rick, Evy and Hana hear a heard a piercing whining noise coming from the desert; they turned and stared as the sky rumbled and the wind suddenly picked up its pace. It had woken everybody else up as they stared beyond Hamunaptra. The sound got louder and closer and then from the darkness a huge wall of locusts swarmed into the camp.

"Oh my God." Nubia muttered.

"Run!" Rick yelled, taking Evy's hand.

"Let's go!" Henderson grabs Nubia's hand.

"Asim" Hana gets up to go look for him.

Hana!" Jonathan grab her

The four of them began to race down the labyrinth, slapping at themselves and grabbing locusts out of their hair. Rick led the way, his gun outstretched.

"Did you see that?" Jonathan shouted. "There were billions of them!"

"That's one of the plagues, right?" Rick says breathlessly. "The grasshopper plague!"

"It is assumed that water converted to blood is the first". Hana says scared.

"This is not a plague. It's generational. Every so many years the locusts of Egypt have a population explosion and they all take flight." Evy says logically.

* * *

The Americans, Nubia, Beni and the Diggers race into a passageway. Burns is knocked down, his bifocals skitter across the ground, they get crushed in the stampede. Burns staggers to his feet, squinting. Blurry figures vanish into the darkness.

"Daniels! Henderson!" Burns shouts scared but receives no response.

Burns staggers down a passageway, squinting, his hands out in front of him, groping, trying not to bump into anything. Then ten feet in front of him, a dark, blurry figure steps out.

"Daniels? ... is that you?" Burns half-blindly staggers forward. The Figure doesn't move. "Henderson? Hana?"

Burns trips, stumbles forward, towards the Figure, his hands reach out and sink into Imhotep putrid chest cavity. Burns jumps like a scalded cat, pulls his hands out and looks at them, his hands are covered into molten flesh rot. He starts to scream but a skeletal hand clamps over his mouth.

* * *

Rick, Evy, Hana and Jonathan slowed down to walk, but soon the ground below them trembled and then, just ahead of them, hundreds of chattering scarab beetles boiled up from the sand and started scurrying towards them.

"SCARABS"! Evy and Hana screamed as they started to run in the opposite direction.

"RUN GIRLS!" Jonathan scream

"GO, GO, RUN!" Rick screams as he shoots them, even though he knew it would be useless.

They went through a kind of giant ramp, Rick and Jonathan jumped on a pedestal; Evy and Hana jumped into a grotto on the other side. The herd of beetles continued in procession down the ramp. Hana and Evy looked at the terrified creatures, but behind her, the wall opens causing both to fall and close again.

The others looked at the beetles until they all left, for now.

"Evelyn? Hana?" Rick yelled as he realized that they had disappeared.

"Girls?" Jonathan says scared.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Hana asks as she gets up a little sore

"I think." Evy replies.

They both sat up with a groan before getting up, they turn around and there was a man standing in the middle of the room with his back turned to the girls, but they still recognize him.

"Mr. Burns." Hana says in relief.

"Thank goodness we found you." Evy spoke up."We were just starting to get scared." she moved closer to the man. "We lost everyone…"

Evy trailed off as Burns turned to face to the two girls and Hana had to swallow her scream at the sight that was before her. Burn's eyes were missing and he stared at them with empty sockets.

"My eyes, my eyes!" Burns' muffled cries of pain were enough to alert the girls that his tongue had also been taken.

Hana backed away in fright, her voice completely leaving her at the sight, while Evy screamed in horror and scrambled away, beginning to hyperventilate, she bumped into something causing her to scream again and spin around coming face to face with the mummy, with two fresh eyeballs in his once empty sockets.

Evy screamed again and backed into a wall. The mummy moved towards her, not having noticed Hana on the other side of the room who was trying to stay as quite as possible so as not to attract the mummy's attention.

Burns let out another moan of pain and the mummy turns to see him

"Please, help me." Evy begged Burns

"My tongue" Burns says miserably "He took my tongue..."

"Please don't leave us." Evy begged desperately as Burns continued to crawl down the passageway.

The mummy turns to see her and Evy screams a little terrified while he looks at her.

 _"Anck-su-namun?_ " He said in Egyptian.

Hana moves a little while thinking about how to save her friend, stumbles on the stone letting out a small squeal of fear as the mummy brought his attention back to her and moved his face closer to hers.

"Hana run!" Evy screams.

The mummy approaches Hana as she leans against the wall trembling in terror thinking it would be her end. The mummy stops in front of her and is surprised to see it up close, especially the necklace that Hana unconsciously did not realize was exposed.

 _"Merary."_ He whispered looking at her surprised as he seemed unable to believe what he saw.

* * *

"Damn it! Trap door." Rick banged the wall with the end of his gun. "There must be a switch or something around here someplace."

And then they heat men screaming, and suddenly, Henderson, Nubia, Daniels and one of the Diggers come running down the stairs.

"RUN YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Henderson screams as he pulls Nubia by the hand. "RUN!"

Rick and Jonathan join them as they hear the herd of chittering scarabs coming their way. The Digger suddenly trips and falls. Rick slows down, about to go back and help him. But it's too late. The Digger scream in horror as the herd of scarabs run over him, eating straight through him, leaving behind the Digger's half eaten skeleton. Daniels, Nubia, Henderson and Jonathan react in horror. Rick already running, races right past them. The others turn and haul-ass.

* * *

Hana managed to stand next to Evy while the mummy followed her with no intention of getting away from her while Evy took her hand.

"Is him... is Imhotep, the man of your story?" Evy whispers scared while she still sees him.

"It can not be, it's supposed to be a story." Hana whispers terrified.

"Well, I told you that the story that told us more than what I found was clear that it was him." Evy whispers.

" _Merary, little siste_ r." Imhotep extends his hand towards her. " _Come with me, I will not allow anyone to separate you from me again_."

Hana and Evy shivers in fear. Suddenly, Rick comes flying around the corner and runs right up to her.

"There you are!" Rick cried, looking both relieved and annoyed. "There's no time to play hide and seek! Come on! Let's get outta here..." His eyes fell upon the mummy, and he fell silent for a millisecond before a surprised shout escaped his lips. "Whoa!"

Imhotep looks furious and more at seeing him so close to Hana.

"EVY! HANA! Jonathan yelled as he saw them he also screamed when he saw the Mummy turn towards him a look of anger on its face. Henderson, Daniels and Jonathan all stopped as they looked at the Mummy.

"HOLY SHIT"! Nubia yelled

The Mummy turned toward Rick and screamed an unearthly scream. The same one from earlier. Rick instantly roared back shot the Mummy making it fall over

"Run!" Rick yelled, taking Evy's hand.

"Did you see that!?" Jonathan shouted hysterically. "It was walking!It was walking!"

" LET'S GO!" Daniels grabs Hana's hand and runs.

They eventually ran back outside; it was now dawn. They were met with the sight of armed Medjai so they stopped dead in their tracks and held their hands up in surrender. Dr. Allen was already on his knees, clutching The Book of the Dead.

Hana looks at Ardeth, who tells her men not to shoot, he looks at Hana and sighs in relief to see that she is okay. Hana releases Daniels' hand and runs towards Ardeth hugging him while she cries for what she lived a few moments ago.

" _Hana, are you okay?_ " Ardeth asks worried, Hana nods and he pulled the cloth away from his face and kisses her forehead.

"Do you know each other?" Rick asks surprised and confused.

"Yes." Hana turns to see them. "We've known each other since we were kids."

"Why did not you tell us?" Jonathan asks angrily.

"Because I did not know it was him, until he and his men attacked the camp." Hana says trying to calm down.

"I told you to leave or die, you refused, and now you may have killed us all. For you have unleashed the creature that we have feared for more than four thousand years." Ardeth says as he watched all of them with a watchful eye.

"Relax, I got him." Rick says

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world." Ardeth nearly shouted in anger.

Two of his men to bring something forward. It was Burns. They brought him forward and handed him off to Henderson and Daniels who were really horrified.

"You bastards!" Daniels spit out.

"What did you do to him?" Henderson demanded.

"We saved him!" Ardeth says. "Saved him before the creature could finish his work. Now leave all of you, quickly, before he finishes you all." He gave his men an order and they entered the temple. "We must now go on the hunt and try and find a way to kill him."

"I already told you, I got him." Rick insisted.

The chief stopped and looked back, deadly serious,

"Know this, the creature will be coming for you. He must consummate the curse. And until he does, he will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop." Then he turned to look down at Hana. "Go home and stay safe."

Hana nods and Ardeth enters the temple with his men leaving the others outside.

"Wait, Nubia, did not you get a mummy yesterday?" Jonathan asks scared.

Rick takes out his gun and runs to where the sarcophagus is.

"RICK NO!" Nubia runs after him.

Everyone except Henderson, Daniels and Dr. Allen run after them and find the sarcophagus intact in the semitrailer.

"Apparently your princess was not affected by that book." Rick says holding his gun and Nubia sighs in relief.

"ASIM!" Hana screams when she sees her friend running towards her. "Are you okay? Thanks Allah!" She says hugging him.

"Pack up. We're leaving." Rick ordered.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone did not think twice and they started packing, there were very few surviving diggers who were desperate to leave.

Hana kept packing, but those whispers again begin to sound and look towards the entrance of the temple.

 ** _"Merary, sister come with me, I promise to protect you."_**

Hana walks slowly towards the entrance of the temple, but a hand prevents it from doing so to return to reality and turns to see Rick.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rick asks, seeing her confused.

"I ... I do not know, suddenly an energy guided me to the temple". Hana says blinking many times trying to completely return to reality.

"Hurry, we have to go." Rick says grabbing Hana's backpack. "I'll take it, prepare your camel." moving away.

Hana nods and walks towards her camel and watches Evy tie some things in his.

"I told you not to read that book." Hana says as she approaches Asim.

"Hana ... forgive me." Evy follows her with her gaze. "I never thought this would happen."

"I told you it was dangerous, do not you remember the story I told you about what is said about those condemned to Hom Dai?" Hana looks at her annoyed. "Also, do not ask me for forgiveness, if not Burns, who was a victim of that." She returns to prepare Asim.

"I'll have to go a little slow, I'll arrive about two days after you." Nubia says as she climbs on her camel.

"Leave that sarcophagus!" Jonathan says as he climbs on his camel.

"I've been researching her for many years and I do not plan on leaving Merary!" Nubia says annoyed as she advances. "See you in Cairo." Moving forward dragging the sarcophagus.

"I'll go after her." Henderson says as he gets on the horse.

"Try to convince her to leave that." Daniels says

"You do not know her, she never would." Henderson says. "Take care of Burns, see you in Cairo." extending his hand.

"I'll buy the tickets for America." Daniels shakes his hand with his. "Be careful."

Henderson agrees and follows Nubia, since he does not want anything to happen to her during the trip, especially for the mummy they saw a while ago.

* * *

Beni sloway backs up around anubis, eyes wide, gun up. he turns around, Imhotep is right there! Beni screams, backs away and opens fire. six gunshots perforate Imhotep, but have no effect except to splatter molten flesh rot onto the back wall. Beni retreats into a corner, scared shitless. Imhotep moves forward, his one hand trying to stop the molten mummy guts from oozing out of the large shotgun hole in his side. Beni drops his gun and grabs at the chains around his neck, religious symbols and icons dangle from each chain. Beni holds the first one up: a christian crucifix. he quickly makes the sign of-the cross and blesses himself in english

"May the good Lord protect and watch over me as a shepherd watches over his flock. And may Satan in all his forms be vanquished forever." Beni says scared.

It has no effect on Imhotep, who continues forward. Beni quickly grabs at the other symbols and icons, holding them out towards Imhotep, one after the other, trying to slow his progress: an Islamic Sword and Crescent Moon necklace; a Hindu Brahma medallion; a small Buddhist Bodhisattva statue. All while blessing himself in Arabic, Hindi, Chinese and Latin. Nothing works. Imhotep's skeletal hand reaches for Beni's throat. Tears run down Beni's cheeks he's so freaked. And that's when he holds up The Star Of David and blesses himself in stops in his tracks. His hand lowers. His grotesque new eyeballs stare at Beni.

" _The language of the slaves._ " Imhotep looks at him quizzically. _"I may have use for you."_ he takes a step back. " _A_ _nd the rewards will be great."_ he reaches into his tattered robe, and then spreads out revealing a small pile of little jewels.

Beni is surprised since he saw that it is real gold, the gold that he and the Americans had searched so much in the city.

"My prince." Beni says smiling and looks at Imhotep giving him to understand that he has his loyalty.

" _Where is my sister and the other sacred jars?!_ " Imhotep asks furiously while holding the Anck-su-namu's broken canopic jar.

* * *

"Ready ?!" Rick asks as he climbs on his camel.

"Yes!" Daniels says as he gets on the horse along with Burns.

"Ready." Dr. Allen says quickly approaching his horse.

"Let's get out of here!" Jonathan says desperate.

"Hey, we can not leave them here." Hana says scared since Ardeth and his men are inside.

"Believe me, Hana, he could never finish them, they are so many men from deserts that what we saw today and the other night are nothing, let's go!" Rick says as he leaves the city.

"Wait for us!" Jonathan says following him

Hana looks scared the entrance of the temple, was afraid that Imhotep killed Ardeth, she may have been hard on him but that does not mean that he wants something bad to happen to him. In that she again listens to the whispers and she tries not to get carried away by them and quickly follows the others entering the darkness of the desert.

And then in the extreme foreground, a skeletal hand suddenly punches up out of the sand, accompanied by the most horrific, primordial shriek imaginable.

* * *

 **Cairo, Egypt**

After three days in the desert and two sailing the Nile, they finally arrive in Cairo. Hana goes quickly to the museum where she finds her uncle in her office checking some papers, when he hears the sound of the door he leaves the work and looks at her surprised.

"Uncle I ... I'm sorry." Hana says scared.

Dr. Bey gets up and quickly hugs her by surprising Hana, but she hugs him while crying scared as she fears she will not see him again.

"I was afraid not to see you again." Dr. Bey separates himself a bit from her. "My little girl, thank Allah that you came back."

"Uncle, you can not imagine what I saw there, you were right ... that place is horrible". Hana says crying. "horrible." She hugged him again as she shook with fear and cried.

"Do not cry anymore." Dr. Bey sits her down and he sits in front of her. "Calm down, you're safe here." He gives her his handkerchief. "Go take a shower and then tell me what happened."

Hana nods and goes to the house behind the museum, although she feared to go alone, but she knew that it was far from Hamunaptra and far from Imhotep, but look at the Merary necklace she still wears, which shines thanks to the rays of the Sun that surprise that necklace despite the fear she does not want to get rid of it.

* * *

 **Cairo Hospital**

"Please help him." Daniels says as he watches the doctors take his friend.

"Sir, you can not enter there." the nurse stops him.

"It's my friend, miss, I have to know if it's okay." Daniels says worried.

"I understand, I swear that your friend is in good hands." She moves away to follow the doctors.

"Calm down Daniels, everything will be fine." Rick says as he grabs his shoulder.

"He looks so bad, just the medications they gave us on the boat calmed him down but ... you have no idea how he screams in pain and fear." Daniels says anguished. "I never thought this would happen."

"You're crazy, nobody expected it." Jonathan says as he approaches with a coffee.

"Mr. Daniels, I must retire to review some things, I'll wait for you later to pay me the rest." Dr. Allen extends his hand. "I'm waiting for news from Mr. Burns."

"Thank you, I ... I reach it when I can." Daniels shakes his hand and Dr. Allen leaves the place.

"It shows that he cares for others." Rick says sarcastic.

"He's scared, as we all are." Evy says as she hands Daniels a cup of coffee. "Hana is afraid, she went home but said she would come later, she wanted to see her uncle."

"I understand, she saw a resurrected mummy and many deaths, who would not be scared?" Rick asks while drinking his coffee. "You should go check it out." He looks at Evy.

"I'm fine." Evy says.

"You have to make sure that you did not want the doctor from the port of the village and the ship to check you, although I understand you about the village since he was a child". Rick approaches a nurse. "Miss, I need you to check my friend, she had a big scare."

"Sure."

"Rick, I'm fine, really." Evy retires because she refuses to be seen.

"What you saw was very strong, you need help." Rick says caressing her cheek gently. "Go, we're waiting for you here."

Evy nods and follows the nurse leaving the men in the waiting room.

"I also need a doctor to check me." Jonathan raises his hand.

"I see you as always." Rick says as he goes to sit down.

* * *

 **Nile River**

"Then already sent?" Nubia tells the telegraph who is nodding. "Thank you." She leaves the office and looks at Henderson who looked at the river very thoughtful. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry ... that's it, I'm worried." Henderson says without seeing her.

"I understand, what happened there is very hard." Nubia says she still can not believe it.

"I was hoping to find gold, jewelry, fortune ... not a mummy, death or my wounded friend." Henderson says as he grabs hier hand. "I'm grateful that you were not the victim, but Burns, he..." He sigh sadly "It's all my fault."

"Do not say that." Nubia grabs his shoulder.

"Of course I do, the reasons to come ... if I had not heard that story and convinced my friends, none of this would be happening." Henderson says furiously.

"How would you know this would happen?" Nubia asks trying to stay calm. "How would we know that some desert men would attack us? How would we know that a trap would kill three of your men and, finally, how would we know we would see a three-thousand-year-old mummy walking and attacking Burns?... Tell me?"

"Nubia I ... I'm sorry." Henderson hugs her. "Sorry."

"I understand how you feel, but now, we're safe." Nubia gently caresses her cheek.

"It's just that ... when we opened the chest, there was a curse." Henderson says scared.

"What kind of curse?" Nubia asks worried.

"Tell me, did you read the hieroglyphs before opening the chamber where the princess's mummy or some box was?" Henderson looks at her worried and scared.

"Yes, I read the door before opening it but it was only a part of Merary's story but there was no warning, I just opened the chamber just that." Nubia says and Henderson sighs in relief. "You're scaring me Henderson, what's wrong?"

What neither of them realize is that Beni was watching them from the Bar tables with Imhotep, who was wearing a black tunic that covered him completely and a mask.

"They are one of the men who were in the city, that girl." Beni points to Nubia. "She has a very important grandfather, and she found the mummy of your sister Merary." He looks at Imhotep who is surprised to hear that. "I heard that she must be at the bottom of the boat."

* * *

 **Cairo Museum of Antiquities**

"That Miss Carnahan did what?!" Dr. Bey asks furiously.

"She read the book of the dead that the Americans found ... I did not know it was real, I thought it was a myth until I saw it with my own eyes when Evy read it." Hana explains nervously.

"I can not believe what you told me, why do you think I did not want them to go to that place?" Dr. Bey asks with fury and she recoils in fright. "I can not believe it, years trying to avoid it and we have failed, I can not believe it."

"Trying to avoid it?" Hana asks confused. "What are you talking about, uncle?" she crosses her arms.

"Hana, I think it's time for you to know the truth about us and our people." Dr. Bey looks at her seriously and sits down. "Hana, we are Medjai and we belong to an ancient society thousands of years ago." He explains.

"What?" Hana asks surprised.

"We take care to prevent the emergence of evil on Earth, specifically, the resurrection of the Imhotep High Priest." Dr. Bey says surprising Hana. "We protect the ruins of Hamunaptra against anyone who can lift the curse of Imhotep and anyone who wishes to break into the tombs of the pharaohs to steal the treasures."

"It can not be." Hana says as she stands up in surprise.

"Your parents protected that city with blood and sweat, when they saw a threat they brought you here to protect you but that accident took them away." Dr. Bey says worried.

"Why did you never tell me what our people did or what was in that city ?!" Hana asks furiously.

"I wanted to protect you, you're the only family I have left."

"Protect me from what ?, you put us at risk, almost our people murdered my friends". Hana says furiously. "Tell me something, did you tell them about us and send them to attack our ship?" She asks nervously and her uncle looks at the floor, answering the question. "It can not be! ... Almost my friends and I die there!"

"No, they were hiring you to get out of there." Dr. Bey tries to calm her down.

"But killing my friends?!, I can not believe it ... uncle ... I can not believe it". Hana holds her head trying to calm down but everything she was hearing was so difficult. "If you had told me, I would have done anything to prevent my friends from go there, but what happened was partly your fault."

"Of course, no!" Dr. Bey gets up furious. "I did not read that book!"

"But you could avoid it because if you had told me that I would not have gone for the key so no one could open that book or open Imhotep's sarcophagus and avoid all those deaths!" Hana crosses her arms while Dr. Bey analyzes what she said. "I go to the hospital, one of the Americans lost his eyes and his tongue and I know why it happened, because he has the curse of the chest ... I have to get him out of this country." she leaves the office furious whipping the door

* * *

 **Nile River**

Imhotep slowly approaches the sarcophagus of Merary that was in the bottom of the ship, caresses the sarcophagus with tenderness and removes the mask that shows his deformed and putrefied face, but full of sadness.

" _Merary ... I can not believe your body is there._ " Imhotep says sadly and kneels. "Fo _rgive me, sister, I did not know how to protect you, but I know you came back from death and I swear I will return you in that body and protect you, I will not allow anyone to separate us again_." he looks for something in his robe and puts a flower he found on the table of the ship's restaurant. " _I promise you sister, we'll be together again_."


	12. Chapter 12

**Giza Port**

Almost a week after the group split up, Nubia and Henderson finally reached the port of Cairo, there was Dr. Bey with some men waiting while some workers lowered Merary's sarcophagus.

"Carefully, it's not any object." Nubia says as he follows them.

Dr. Bey seems surprised by Merary's sarcophagus, he had heard much of it but never imagined being in front of his sarcophagus that had been considered lost for millennia.

"Dr. Bey." Nubia approaches him quickly and extends her hand. "It's a pleasure to see you." she smiles.

"I'm glad to see that it's okay, Miss Halsey." Dr. Bey shakes his hand. "I was afraid that something would happen to you during your trip back."

"Yes, thank God it was a good trip, slow but calm". Nubia smiles. "He is my fiance Isaac Henderson."

"A pleasure sir". Henderson extends his hand.

"Your fiance?" Dr. Bey asks surprised and Nubia nods. "Congratulations!" He hugs her and she smiles. "Congratulations young man and a pleasure to meet you." he shakes his hand. "Then it's her." He looks at the sarcophagus. "The princess without a name?"

"Yes." Nubia nods smiling "Hana has some pictures that I'm sure she already took care of that and here I have hieroglyphs that were written on the chamber, I missed some but with the pictures I'm sure we can decipher them". She extends the notebook.

"Excellent, there is no time to lose, I also need to talk with you and also with Mrs. Carnahan and her brother." Dr. Bey says seriously while looking at the sarcophagus. "But now we have to take it to the museum." Point to the men and approach the sarcophagus.

"Baby, I need to go to the hospital to see Burns, I have to make sure he's okay." Henderson grabs her hands.

"Sure, I'll go to the museum later I'll get you to the hospital." Nubia caresses his cheek. "Henderson calm, everything will be fine." she smiles.

"I'll be calm the moment you become my wife." Henderson smiles and she kisses him.

"The day will come." Nubia smiles and walks towards Dr. Bey following the men who carried the sarcophagus to the truck.

Beni and Imhotep were still in the boat watching while they were leaving, Imhotep wants to kill all those who are taking away his sister's body.

"Welcome to Cairo." Beni says showing the city. "And a part of the modern world."

 _"I see that time has changed._ " Imhotep looks at the pyramids. " _What was once a great civilization was destroyed years ago._ "

"There were many great civilizations that had a tragic end, well, most." Beni says without seeing him. "Well, now where are we going?"

* * *

 **Cairo Hospital**

Daniels was talking to a doctor while Rick and Jonathan waited in the waiting room, Evy had gone home a few hours ago.

"What did he say?" Rick asks when Daniels is approaching.

"Burns is calmer now, he can leave the hospital tomorrow and it is recommended that he return home." Daniels says as he crosses his arms. "So when Henderson arrives, I'll buy the next ship tickets to the United States and we'll leave."

"I'm sorry everything's over like this." Jonathan says sadly about what happened to the Americans.

"I know ... it's more, if we had not gone to that statue, all this had happened to you." Daniels says.

"Who knows, nobody knows what could have happened." Rick says Daniels nods.

"Daniels!" Henderson runs to the hospital and looks at him. "Daniels!" hugging him

"Henderson, friend, it's good to see you." Daniels hugs him tightly.

"I came as soon as we arrived."

"Where is Nubia?" Jonathan asks worried.

"She is in the museum, she says that when she finishes she will come". Henderson responds and Jonathan sighs in relief knowing that she is fine too. "How's Burns?"

"The ship's doctors took care of him but ... that thing tore his eyes and his tongue." Daniels says sadly and Henderson closes his eyes with great sadness at what happened to his friend. "He was terrified during the whole trip, he's barely calm ... tomorrow he'll leave the hospital."

"No, it can not be, Burns." Henderson grabs his hair.

"He can barely talk, but he has trouble doing it." Rick says.

"We have to get him out of here, the next ship to the United States leaves tomorrow night." Henderson says to Daniels.

"I'll buy the tickets, you take care of Burns." Daniels leaving the hospital.

"What are you going to do?" Henderson asks Rick and Jonathan.

"I think you already know that the mummy goes after you your friends". Rick says seriously.

"How are you sure that mummy will not chase you?"

"Because we, well, Jonathan, Evy and I open the sarcophagus and not a chest where it warns you that an undead being will go after those who opened it." Rick says seriously as he gets up.

"And besides, Hana told us." Jonathan says.

"Hana?" Henderson asks confused.

"Yes, she told us that she remembered more of that story and the curse of a chest, Daniels is desperate to get Burns out of here." Jonathan explains.

"Besides that he also wants to go." Rick says.

"Why did not she warn us when I showed her those Canopic Jars we found in that chest?" Henderson asks furiously.

"Because she did not remember it, remember, it was a story they told her when she was a child, do you remember the stories they told you when you were little?" Rick says a little angry.

"And I'm asking you not to get mad at my friend, she's too scared after that mummy was about to attack her and my sister, so calm down." Jonathan says annoyed because he did not allow anyone to offend his sister or his friends.

"Sorry, put yourself in my place, how would you be?" Henderson asks distressed.

"Calm, we understand ... I'll also buy some tickets to go, besides I'll take Evy since that mummy could also go after her." Rick says grabbing his shoulder. "You come Jonathan?"

"I will go to England, there I have friends to help me ... I hope." Jonathan says.

"I will also take me to Nubia, she already got the mummy of that princess that she was looking for, so I'm going to take her from this country where we can both be safe." Henderson says.

"I wish you luck, when it comes to that Princess Merary it is very difficult to make her change her mind." Jonathan says as he drinks his coffee.

* * *

 **Cairo Museum of Antiquities**

"... after so many years, despite the fact that the face has been destroyed in many statues, in front of us is the sarcophagus of Merary, who for many years was known as the Princess without Name." Nubia explains while passing some photos to Dr. Bey.

"I can not believe it, many have been looking for it for years, I can not believe that she has been all this time in Hamunaptra." Dr. Bey says surprised as he grabs the photos. "When Hana told me you found her, I thought she was joking."

"I could not believe it either, this was the rewrite I made of the hieroglyphs on the door and the walls of the camera." Nubia says as she hands him the notebook.

"Excellent, I look forward to reading it, I'll go for some tools, I'm not slow." Dr. Bey walks away but stops. "Ah." he approaches Nubia. "I forgot Miss Halsey, this is for you." He hands her a letter.

"Thank you." Nubia grabs it.

Dr. Bey retires while Nubia sees that the letter is sent by her grandfather and quickly opens it.

 **Nubia**

 **I got your letter asking me about Hamunaptra and another that you would travel there.**

 **I never imagined that someone, much less my granddaughter and her friends would find where the City of the Dead is, I've tried to find a clue for years but I only found stories of that place in the hieroglyphics.**

 **two months after I wrote this letter I will go to Cairo, I hope to meet you there and see everything you have found in that place and then go one day to investigate more of that place.**

 **See you soon, I'm very proud of you**.

 **Ernesto Schiaparelli**

Nubia smiles when reading the letter, sees that it was written on the day she arrived at Hamunaptra, so it means that she will see her grandfather again in a month and five days.

"Nubia!" Hana approaches quickly.

"Hana." Nubia smiles.

"I'm glad you're okay." Hana hugs her tightly. "And Henderson?"

"My fiance went to the hospital to see his friend, I'll get him after this."

"Your fiance?" Hana asks surprised and Nubia nods. "Oh my God!" She embraces her again. "He asked you to marry on the return trip?"

"He actually asked me when the Medjai attacked us the first night in the city."

"Why did you not tell me?" Hana asks a little annoyed.

"Well, I did not tell Eve, Jonathan or Rick." Nubia smiles. "By the way, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm trying to forget what I saw." Hana says a little scared to remember that day.

"You lie, I could not forget either, it was ... horrible to see a living mummy." Nubia says scared to remember it.

"I know, and more than he called me Merary when my name is Hana."

"Remember that you look like her and a lot." Nubia says.

"When I revealed the photos I saw that statue again and ..." Hana stops when she again listens to the whispers.

"And that?" Nubia asks confused.

"Nothing..."

"Well, I do not know about you, but look what I found above the sarcophagus." Nubia shows you a flower.

"A flower?" Hana asks confused.

"Yes, and I did not see anything with flowers in the ship's hold." Nubia says seriously but she was still confused. "Someone left it there."

"Who would leave a flower in a sarcophagus?" Hana asks confused but she opens her eyes by having someone in mind. "No, it can not be."

"What happens?" Nubia asks confused.

"Nubia, listen ... when Burns comes out of the hospital I want you to go with them to America."

"What? I'll go with them after seeing my grandfather."

"Nubia please, I have a bad feeling." Hana says scared.

"Hana calm down, that thing is thousands of kilometers from here, also with his state he will never go far without being seen." Nubia says grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Well ... you're right, but we're talking about a three-thousand-year-old mummy like Merary." Hana says.

"Please, that mummy does not know that we are no longer in her dynasty therefore he has no power or anything to find us."

"We are talking about a condemned Hom Dai, if the stories are true then he will not stop until he finds us."

* * *

 **Cairo Hotel**

"This is all I could get with the gold, it's the best room in this hotel," Beni says as Imhotep enters the room.

Imhotep looks around, it was nothing compared to his room in the palace, but at least it was decent for him.

"I'll go out and find out where Americans and others are." Beni is ready to leave.

 _"Find my sister."_

"What?" Beni asks nervous

 _"Also look for where my sister is and her reincarnated version and make sure she does not leave this city!"_


	13. Chapter 13

Hana was walking through the museum with a book about the curse Hom Dai looking for a clue to stop Imhotep.

She knows that she must stop him or that horrible things would happen in the world, which she could not allow. She is very focused because she doesn't realize that Beni was looking at her behind a statue until he accidentally throws a table breaking a vase.

"AH!" Hana turns scared and looks at him. "Beni?" She looks surprised.

"Hello." Beni says nervous. "Hana, right?"

"AH!" Hana turns scared and looks at him. "Beni?" She looks surprised.

"Hello." Beni says nervous. "Hana, right?"

"Yes." Hana approaches him. "Thanks to Allah, I thought you died there."

"I believed it too." Beni says nervous.

"I have to notify others." Hana starts to walk away.

"No!" Beni stands quickly in front of her. "No, no hehehehe, why bother them? I'm nothing to them."

"They have to know, you have no idea of the things that happened."

"Like what?" Beni asked curious

"Burns, one of the Americans lost their eyes and tongue in hamunaptra, a monster took them away." Hana says horrified.

"Really?" Beni asks surprised and scared since he did not know.

"Yes, he just left the hospital about an hour ago and will leave with his friends to America tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Beni asks nervously.

"Yes, it's the best, why?" Hana asked curiously.

"It's just ... they haven't paid me the other half yet."

"After what I just told you, do you expect to be paid?" Hana asked annoyed.

"Is that..."

"Beni please think of others before thinking of you!" Hana leaves annoying. "I'm glad you're okay"

"Oh no, they will leave tomorrow ... I must tell him." Beni leaves quickly.

Hana walks upset since she could not believe that Beni thought about the money after what she had just told him, surely he was lucky not to see the mummy and so he does not understand what happened. If that happens then she is glad to know that he did not see something so horrible.

"You don't understand, we have to go." Henderson's voice is heard.

"Henderson?" Hana walks where the voice was heard.

"My grandfather will come soon, I can't leave like this." Nubia says annoying

Hana finds the place and approaches the door.

"Excellent, then write to him and tell him to find us in America, it would be dangerous for him to stay here too.

"My grandfather in America?" Hana folded her arms. "Let me tell you that Egypt is life for him, he will not want to leave and if he finds out about the mummy he will want to see it with his own eyes and ask him questions."

"I don't think he is capable." Henderson raised his eyebrow.

"Oh believe me, he wants to discover the great secrets of Egypt but there are things he want to keep for him."

"Please, Nubia, if we stay here we will die!" Henderson says desperate.

"I spent most of my life looking for Merary, I can't leave her here."

"If you love your mummy, that's fine, we'll take her, but don't you think that will come for her?" Henderson points to the photo of the sarcophagus. "Please, Nubia, come with me, I don't want to leave you with the fear that that thing will kill you." He grabs her hands. "Please."

Nubia looks him in the eye and sighs.

"Listen, my grandfather is a few kilometers from here, I will ask to be transferred with Merary to where he is, so open it together, do some research and then I will go to America with you."

"How far is he from here?"

"Luxor Temple"

"ok." Henderson hugs her tightly.

Henderson wanted to take her but she was so proud and determined that he knew it would be difficult, that he liked and bothered about her, although now he knows that her grandfather is a little far from Cairo that calmed him even a little

Hana had heard them from outside the office, she knew that nothing could convince Nubia, not even her.

* * *

After convincing Henderson Nubia went to Evy's room to meet her and Rick arguing.

"I thought you said you didn't believe in all that fairy tale and hokum stuff." Rick threw some of Evy's clothes into an open suitcase; she just took them straight back out again.

"Having an encounter with a three thousand year old walking, talking corpse does tend to convert one!" Evy took her clothes out of the suitcase.

Nubia leaned against the door frame, smiling a little, she enjoyed watching them fight.

"Forget it!" Rick said. "We're out the door, down the hall and we're gone. Oh, hi Nubia."

"Hello guys." Nubia tried not to laugh. "What's going on?"

"What happens is that we are leaving." Rick says while still packing Evy's stuff.

"Oh, no, we are not." Evy says.

"Oh, yes, we are."

"Oh, no, we are not. We woke him up, and we are going to stop him." She removed the last of the stuff he had packed.

'We?' What 'we'? 'We' didn't read that book! I told you not to play around with that thing, didn't I tell her not to play around with that thing?" Rick looks at Nubia and she shrugs. " Right, I forgot you were with Henderson I told her not to read it even Hana warned her."

"Yes, alright then, me, me, me, I, I, I woke him up and I intend to stop him!" Evy said angrily. "Nubia, please tell me you are going to stay and help?"

"Sorry Evy, I will send a letter to my grandfather that we will meet at the Luxor Temple, I will take Merary with me, we will do the necessary studies and I will go to America." Nubia says and Evy is sad. "But who I am sure will stay here is Hana, I've seen her reading books of Egypt especially curses."

"Won't you go with Henderson?" Rick asks confused.

"I barely managed to convince him."

"At least I'll have Hana." Evy folded her arms.

"How!? You heard the man, no mortal weapons can kill this guy!" Rick reminds her."

"Then we'll have to find some immortal ones."

"There goes that 'we' again," Rick said exasperatedly, looking at Nubia in disbelief.

''Would you just listen to me? We have to do something,'' she says as she slams the lid of her suitcase right to Rick's fingers, who growled in pain, Nubia covers her mouth to not laugh. "We have to do something!" according to that Book, once this creature has been reborn, his curse will spread, and as he grows in strength, so will his curse grow, infecting the people until the whole of the earth is destroyed."

"Yeah and is that my problem"? Rick shouted back at her frustrated.

''Well it is everybody's problema.'' she states.

"What's going on here?" Hana asks while standing next to Nubia.

"Nonmarital problems." Nubia whispers while still seeing them.

''Evelyn I appreciate saving my life and all, but when I signed on I agreed to take you out there and to bring you back. And I have done that. End of job, end of story contract determinated,'' he yells to her.

"Rick!" Nubia and Hana look at him annoying since that was cruel.

''Is that all I am to you contract?'' Evy says as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Rick noticed the hurt look that crossed her face before she covered it up with anger

"Look, you can either tag along with me or you can stay here...and try and save the world! What's it gonna' be?"

"I'm staying," she said quietly, looking him in the eyes.

"Fine!" Rick walks to the door and the girls move quickly.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Fine". Rick said slamming the door shut.

Evy sighed and sat down on the bed

"Anyone would think it was a couple fight." Nubia whispers and Hana nods.

"Nubia, I understand that you don't want to stay especially because your fiance is in danger ... by the way I'm still angry because I had to find out thanks to Hana and not for you." Evy says the last angry and Nubia looks badly at Hana.

"I thought Evy already knew that after you met at the hospital." Hana says nervous

"But I'd appreciate it if you and your grandfather study Merary's mummy discover something that can help me against him." Evy says.

"Yes, if we find something I will let you know." Nubia says smiling.

"Thank you." Evy smiles and looks at Hana. "How long have you been there"?

"I heard about looking for a weapon against him." Hana responds.

"Me when he asked you about believing certain things." Nubia says, Evy nods while trying to contain the tears." Evy, I will try and convince him to stay. I'll be back."

Evy nods while Nubia leaves the room, Hana hugs her friend while Evy begins to cry on her shoulder.

* * *

Nubia manages to reach Rick who walks angrily through the complex.

"Rick wait!" Nubia runs to him.

"If you expect me to apologize to your friend then you waste your time." Rick says without stopping.

"You have to understand her, she feels guilty of waking him up, and you can't deny that she's right."

"I know I have faced many battles, but never something like this," Rick says in a firm voice. "Besides," he stops and turns to see her. "I have lost tons of my friends, comrades and companions, they were all good people ... I don't think I can bear losing someone else," he says with pain in his eyes.

Nubia heard everything that happened the first time Rick went to Hamunaptra, he and unfortunately Beni were the only survivors, while the rest died from the Medjais or the desert. "

"Well, you'll lose her if you don't stay." Nubia says seriously.

"You will leave too." Rick reminds her.

"Because I promised Henderson, he and his friends are the ones in greatest danger, we must find a way to stop him."

Rick sighs and they both see Beni climbing the road with a man dressed in a hooded robe, his face covered by an ornate death mask.

"That's not." Nubia points to Beni surprised.

"Beni ya little stinkweed, where did you slink off to?" Rick asks annoyingly as he walks towards Beni followed by Nubia.

"You left me! You left me in the desert to rot." Beni says annoying as he gets behind the man

"I'm surprised you're still alive." Nubia says.

"I appreciate you worrying about me." Beni smiles a little.

"I do not."

"So who's this guy?" Rick looks at the man.

"This is Prince Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris." Beni says proudly

"Oh, hey, how ya doin'?" Rick sticks out his hand.

Imhotep instantly recoils, Rick gives him the once-over. Beni quickly covers.

"The Prince does not like to be touched by other humans. A Silly eastern superstition, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, well, we all got our little problems today don't we?" Rick says while still seeing Imhotep.

"Strange, his name sounds to me but I don't remember where." Nubia says while looking at Imhotep.

"By the way Beni, what to do here?" Rick looks at him.

"He has come to help Mister Burns Somehow I feel responsible." Beni says looking down

"Don't gimme that, you never had any scruples." Rick looks at him incredulously.

"Do you know where I can steal some?"

Rick fake-punches him. Beni flinches. Rick gives Imhotep a look as he strides off.

" _Sir, I'm sorry you saw this scene, my friend and I retired_." Hana apologizes bowing.

Imhotep looks at her for a few seconds and bows his head.

"Let's go Rick." Nubia whispers.

"See ya around, Padre." Rick leaves with Nubia.

Imhotep's grotesque new eyes glare out from behind the mask.


	14. Chapter 14

In a proverbial den-of-iniquity were lots of deals going down. An older guy with a walrus mustache was drunk and talking to some tough customers. He was wearing British WWI fighter pilot gear.

"I'm the last of the Royal Corps still stationed out here, you know?... Oh some bloody idiot spilled his drink. All the other laddies died in the sky and were buried in the sand."

The tough customers shove him away. Winston staggers over to Rick, Nubia and Jonathan at the bar, not missing a beat.

"Ever since the end of the Great War, there hasn't been a single challenge worthy of a man like me.

"I've heard it before, Winston." Rick told him, shoving him away. He then made his way over to Jonathan and Nubia.

"I just wish I would've chucked it with the other laddies, gone down in a flame of glory, instead of sitting around here, rotting from..."

"...boredom and booze," Rick muttered, knowing Winston's tirade well, it would seem.

"Cheers!" said Winston, taking Jonathan's drink and downing it. "Oh well. Back to the airfield!, Ladie" He slapped the two men on the back, laughing as he wobbled away.

"Tell me, "Rick ask Jonathan. "has your sister always been..."

"Oh yes, always."

"Undoubtedly." Nubia says smiling a little.

"Hi guys." Jonathan greets Henderson and Daniels sitting next to them

"Tails set firmly between your legs, I see." Jonathan decided to say as he finally took his drink.

"Yeah, you can talk," Henderson replied. " you don't have some walking corpse coming after you."

"Calm down honey." Nubia grabs him by the shoulder. "Everything will be fine." kissing his cheek.

"So, uh, how's your friend?" Rick decided to ask Daniels.

"He had his tounge and his eyes ripped out, how would you feel?" He said, irratated.

* * *

In another part of the fort, Burns was currently have visitors in his room: Beni and a stranger in some ragged robes and a Eygptian death mask.

"I'm so glad to meet you" Burns spoke with a severe speech impediment. He also had a bandage around where his eyes would have been. He reached out his hand to shake hands with the stranger but Beni stopped him.

"Prince Imhotep does not like to be touched, silly Eastern supersition I'm afraid"

"Please forgive me" Burns pleaded, leaning forwards and knocking over a cup of tea on the table.

"Mister Burns, Prince Imhotep thanks you for your hosbilality, "Beni says and Burns smiles a little." and for your eyes,... and for your tongue."

"What?" The expression on Burns' face starts to change, very puzzled.

"But more is needed, the Prince says he must finish the job, consummate the curse which you and your friends have brought down upon yourselves".

Burns screamed as best as he could as Imhotep took of the mask, and showed his horried corpse like face.

* * *

"Good luck, boys; lady." Rick said before the five put the liquor in his mouth and then spit it out disgusted.

Other people who were drinking there also spit out their drinks and look disgusted and confused.

"Sweet Jesus, that tasted like...like..." Henderson voice fell as they all spied the red liquid that was now flowing through the fountain.

"That's ..." Nubia looks horrified by the fountain.

"...Blood" Rick finished.

"And the rivers and waters of Egypt went red and were as blood" Jonathan says remembering the first plague while Henderson looked at Nubia, scared.

"He's here" Rick said, walking off to find Evy.

"Who's here!?" Jonathan asks confused

"The guy! The Priest! THE MUMMY!"

"Burns." Daniels looks scared at Henderson.

* * *

Evy and Hana walk quietly through one of the fortress gardens reading a few books.

"How could you give me blood to drink, do I have a vampire face ?!" A woman walks upset.

"I swear it was tea!" A man says as he follows her. "I do not understand what happened.

"Did you hear that?" Hana asks confused. "Did she say blood?"

Evy nods surprised and confused.

"Evelyn! EVELYYYYNN!" Rick shouted as he ran towards them. "Hana!"

"Oh, so you're still here." Evy says calmly while she and Hana turn to see him.

Rick began to chuckle worriedly.

"We got problems."

A loud thunder rang over them and everyone turned to see the dark clouds as the fireballs spit at them. People were screaming and running when Rick grabs Evy's hand and she grabs Hana's hand and they look for a safe place to hide while they watch the fireballs falling in front of them and a few people start to burn.

""It's like I said!," Hana says scared. "When the victim of the Hom-Dai was to come back the ten plagues would come back with it."

"He's here! I saw him! That thing is here!" Rick shouted out above the thunder.

"What?" Hana asks scared the moment the whispers begin to be heard nearby and she turns scared.

"The creature? Are you sure?" Evy asked, confused.

Rick gives her an incredulous look and gestures at the hail and fire.

"Pretty sure!"

Suddenly, hail and fire stopped and everything went silent. The three sighed with relief that it was over, but there was a creepy scream coming from the living room directly above them.

"Oh no, Burns is there!" Hana says scared as she climbs the stairs.

"Hana wait!" Rick runs after her followed by Evy.

Hana enters the room and stops in horror when she sees Burns, or what was left of him, lying dead on the floor, his body was wrinkled at half its size, drained of all organs and liquids.

"Burns!" Hana recoils terrified.

"Hana!" Rick enters with his gun in his hand and stops just like Evy when they saw Burns's body.

" _Merary_!"

The three turn and look at Imhotep standing on the other side of the room. They watched as he regenerated, a thick skin formed on his powerful new musculature. The tendons rippled and their bones swelled and reformed. His mouth opened to an inhuman size when he groaned and screamed in severe pain, then it was over. I could see that he had an incredibly muscular vision, like a corpse, of hell.

"We are in serious trouble." Rick stated as the mummy moved towards them, staring at Evy and Hana. "Back off, creep."

Imhotep kept coming so Rick opened fire, blasting him with bullets. But Imhotep didn't seem to mind. Rick stepped forward and threw a right hook; his fist just went straight through the Imhotep's face. Rick stared at it and then yanked his fist back out. The mummy then turned to Rick angrily and threw him across the room into Jonathan, Henderson, and Daniels who had entered the room, they all got knocked down.

Nubia just when the four fall and is paralyzed to see Imhotep who is watching, but to see that she is not a threat he turns to see Evy and Hana who back terrified.

" _You saved me from the undead_ ," Imhotep approaches Evy. " _thank you._ " He looks at Hana. " _Little sister, after the ceremony, nothing will separate us again, I'm sorry, I couldn't save you_." extending his hand " _Come with me."_

Hana swallowed but did not know why but her hand slowly approached Imhotep's hand. The noise of the piano is heard and Imhotep turns around and sees a white cat, when he sees it he is frightened to see it and turns into a slight tornado of sand that comes out quickly through the window leaving everyone scared and confused by what just happened.

"Girls!" Nubia runs to hug them.

Daniels and Henderson approach slowly and look at their friend's body with a mixture of sadness and horror.

"The curse. The curse." Henderson said, kneeling next to Burns shriveled body.

"We are in very serious trouble"Rick says while looking at the window.

"Oh really?" Nubia looks at him raising her eyebrow.

* * *

 **Cairo Museum of Antiquities**

Rick, Hana, Nubia, Jonathan, Henderson, and Daniels followed Evy across the Ramesseum in Cairo's museum of antiquities.

"He wants Evy to Hana." Henderson says seriously.

"But for what?" Jonathan asks confused.

"I think I know but I hope I'm wrong." Nubia says nervous.

"There's only one person I know who can possibly give us some answers." Evy says turning into a large room. Inside, they saw the Dr. Bey talking to Ardeth Bay "You!"

"Ardeth?" Hana blinks surprised.

Rick and the Americans quickly drew their guns and aimed at the Medjai.

"Carnahan's, ladies and gentlemen." Dr. Bey nodded.

"What is he doing here?" Evy demanded.

"Do you truly wish to know? Or would you prefer to just shoot us?" Dr. Bey asked them.

"I just saw my fist vanish into some guy's head." Rick says, sliding his gun back into his shoulder holster. "I'm willin, to go on a little faith, here."

Everyone then moves into positions around the Seti the first display.

"We are part of an ancient secret society, the Medjai, and we have a sacred mission, passed down throughout thirty-nine generations. For over four thousand years we have guarded the city of the dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world." Dr. Bey explained.

"And because of you, we have failed" Ardeth said, annoyed."

"And you think this justifies killing innocent people?" Evy asked appalled.

"To have stopped this creature? Yes!" Dr. Bey confirmed.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase. He's afraid of cats, what's that about?" Rick questioned.

"Cat's are the guardians of the underworld, according to Egyptian superstition. He'll probably fear them until he's fully regenerated." Hana explained and received a nod from Dr. Bey.

"Right! And ya know how he gets fully regenerated?" Daniels cried hysterically. "By killing everybody who opened that chest and sucking us dry! That's how!"

"Yes, the creature must first try and regenerate, and then he will attempt to resurrect the one he has loved for more than four thousand years." Dr. Bey confirmed.

"Anck-su-namun." Evy muttered.

Dr. Bey and Ardeth looked at her surprised.

"Evy, tell them." Hana grabs her shoulder.

"In the necropolis, when I saw him alive, he called me Anck-su-namun Hana Merary." She explained.

"Is this true?" Ardeth asks Hana and she nods.

"It is because it was you who read from the Book. He has chosen you to be the human sacrifice needed to regenerate the body of Anck-su-namun." Dr. Bey told her.

"Bad luck old mum." Jonathan said looking at his sister.

"Merary." Rick repeats as he gets up. "Isn't that the name of the mummy that you and Nubia found in Hamunaptra?"

"I just remembered something, for sure you are going to want to kill me for not warning you, but at once I tell you that I did not know." Nubia says nervously and everyone looks at her. "When Henderson and I were on the ship I went to check the sarcophagus and ... and I saw a flower above it."

"A flower in the sarcophagus?" Daniels asks surprised and then gets up scared. "That thing was in the same boat as you ?!"

"Believe me, I also just remembered that, and just thinking about it and more than we now know that that mummy is here, I still think that fortunately he didn't kill us on the ship." Henderson hugs Nubia.

"That mummy was after Burns, it was obvious that he would end with him first." Rick says seriously.

"Who is Merary?" Daniels asks confused since he doesn't understand why that name is important.

"It is the name of one of the two most important women in the history of Imhotep" Dr. Bey approaches a table of hieroglyphs with the image of Merary with her face and name destroyed. "Merary was Imhotep's younger sister, her most beautiful treasure."

"He wanted her to be Seth's wife, a priestess but she just wanted to get married and have a family." Ardeth says seriously.

"Surely he got mad at her." Rick says.

"No, Imhotep accepted it since he just wanted to see her happy." Dr. Bey responds. "She was killed in front of him by Pharaoh Ramses II after Imhotep and Ank sunamun murdered her father and for some reason her sisters were also victims, he wanted Imhotep to feel what he felt."

"Of course he repented, he sent to make statues for her but his wife became jealous that she managed to get one of her children to destroy the face and name of all the statues and data of her, I think she wanted to avoid going to the world of the dead." Ardeth crosses his arms. "Even we, the Medjais, forget her name."

"Until Miss Halsey found the chamber with the mummy and intact statue of her, thanks to that we could know her face and her name." Dr. Bey grabs some photos. "But, her face was not as I imagined." Showing them.

Everyone grabs the photos watching the chamber surprised.

"She ... she looks like you!" Henderson says surprised

"Amazing." Daniels looks at the photos.

"Then why doesn't he go for his sister's mummy?" Rick asks confused.

"I think that after he had his sister's reincarnated body he would use you as the new body for his sister."

" Dr. Bey says worried while looking at his niece.

Hana recoils in fright as she now knows what the mummy wants from her and knowing what he can do or what he will do to her terrifies him.

"Hana." Ardeth grabs his shoulders. "I will not allow the creature to harm you."

Hana nods scared and hugs him.

"Possibly, now that we know what he wants and avoid it, we could find a way to defeat him." Dr. Bey says as he grabs his niece's shoulder.

"Well, we better find and destroy him quick, his powers are getting stronger" Nubia says, looking out of a window the whole time.

"...and he stretched forth his hands towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt" Jonathan quoted, making chills run through everyone's spines.


End file.
